The Girl Behind the Red Door
by heppy
Summary: Brooke Davis had been so many things in her life: captain of the cheeleaders, student council president, creator of Clothes Over Bro's and B. Davis magazine, a friend, a lover, she had been the girl behind the red door. She was going to change the world.
1. Introduction

Authors note: I own nothing. This is an intro, definately not a one shot, hope you like it!

Brooke Davis was fiercely independent. She was going to change the world someday. His words ran through her head as she sat on the airplane. Was this the right decision? In her heart she new that it was, he was the one, he had been the one. This was going to be the beginning. The words of George Bernard Shaw came to her mind, two tragedies in life. They had both had their share of tragedy, and finally they were getting happiness, together. This is exactly where Brooke Davis was meant to be, he is the guy for her. He promised to rescue her from all of it when she needed to be rescued, and he promised to let her be independent when that is what she wanted. This is her life now, he is her future. This is what she wished for.


	2. Going Home

**Authors note: **I own nothing. This is my first story, hope you all like it. Please review, I would love the feedback.

This is her life now, this is what she wished for, isn't it? She was fumbling with the mail as she made her way out to the back deck of their home. He was already waiting with two glasses of wine, this had become their routine, romantic nights beside the ocean.

"You got another postcard," she said as she handed it to him, taking her usual seat next to him, "they're in Rome."

"What's that," he asks as he looks over her shoulder.

"Tree Hill," she says as she opens the envelope, it is a beautiful invitation.

"What are we being invited to," he asks as he kisses her neck.

"The wedding of Millicent Huxtable and Marvin McFadden," she said as she reads over it, "it is in three weeks," she hesitates, "in Tree Hill."

"It's Mouth, and Millie," he says, "they are our friends, we have to go."

"I know," she says as she takes a sip of her wine. There was a silence for a few minutes, they are both gazing out into the water taking in the night.

"Do you remember when I told you I would rescue you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I meant it. I will always be here to rescue you. We'll go, we'll see our friends, it will be fun, I promise."

"I love you," she said as he kissed her forehead, "I'm lucky to have you, Sam and I both are."

"I'm the lucky one," he said. He was lucky, he knew that, these two beautiful brunettes were his life. Sam had grown into such a beautiful young woman, stylish with her amazing writing abilities. She may not have been their girl biologically, but she was their girl in every way that mattered. This was their life.

"So, I will book the flight and everything," Brooke said as Sam made her way out onto the deck.

"Where are we going," she asked as Brooke handed her the invitation.

"It will be fun," he said as her smile faded.

"Tree Hill," Sam said as she looked at Brooke unsure of what she was feeling, "sounds like a blast."

"He's right," Brooke said as she rubbed Sam's shoulder, "it will be good to go back." Brooke was saying the words, but she didn't even believe them. She wanted to, she wanted to believe that after two years it would be good going back, going home. Tree Hill was their home.

* * *

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking," she said as she sat on the couch with her husband, "Mouth's wedding is really only three weeks away."

"You nervous about seeing them again?"

"I don't know," she said as she laid her head on his chest, "I just miss the way things were before, you know, before everything was complicated, when we were all together again."

"_It seems like another life."_

"_It was for you," Peyton said as they walked on the river court, "I mean I appreciate you coming back and everything, but considering the way your phone's been blowing up, you have a very busy, very great life to get back to."_

"_Ok," Brooke says as Peyton sits down, "I have a very important friend who needs me, but why did you come home, Peyton?"_

"_I guess I was looking for that inspiration I felt when we wrote our name's here, you know. I was fearless then, Brooke."_

"_What happened to that girl?"_

"_That girl became the assistant to the assistant," Peyton laughed._

"_So if you want to be the girl you thought you could be back then, start a label, Peyton. Do it yourself, I'm serious, Peyton, I want to invest in your label, I believe in you, ok? Unless that's not really the reason you came home."_

_There he was, the third side of their triangle, Lucas Scott._

"You and Brooke will find your way, Peyton," he said as he kissed her, "look at us, we found our way back. We have two beautiful kids."

"I am so grateful for what we have, I am. It's just sometimes I miss who we used to be."

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. You and Brooke will find your way back."

"I hope so. Sometimes I wonder if the sacrifices she made for me, for us were to much," Peyton said as the baby began to cry, "it sounds like Jackson Scott is awake."

"I'll get him," he said. She sat alone lost in thought, but she could hear the lullaby he was singing to their son.

"You do know you are spoiling him," she asked as he made his way back to the couch.

"Yes, but that is the duty of the daddy."

"You're a great dad," she said as they kissed, "and a pretty great husband."

"I try," he said. He could tell her head was spinning with worries, "you worried about Brooke?"

"It's been two years, I never would have imagined her not being around," Peyton said as he held her hand, "after we both came back home, I really thought it was for good, you know. I thought all of the drama and hurt was gone, that the three of us were able to move forward, that our past was past. I just never thought I would lose her again."

"It will all work out, I promise. Alot has changed, but you know, maybe it's good, maybe the time away has healed all of us."

"I just want it to be like it was. Brooke hasn't even seen our son, he's six months old, and not one time has she seen him."

"Yeah, but you know how busy L.A. can be. You were there for four years without one visit back to Tree Hill."

"Ok, you're supposed to be on my side," she said jokingly.

"She's been through a lot, give her time. I'm sure before you know it we'll all be back to who we used to be. We don't even know if she's coming, but if they do, it will all work out, I promise."

"You're always protecting me, and saving me."

"I always will, Peyton. I love you so much, you know that," she shook her head in agreement, "you've saved me to. When I was lost, you were the one who pulled me to safety."

"I love you," she said as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller i.d. and with a smile on her face answered, "Hey, I was hoping you'd call."


	3. Coming Home

**Authors note: **I own nothing. This is my first story, hope you all like it. Please review, I would love the feedback.

**Thanks ravencheerleader**...yes it was two scenes, I am new so my formatting was a little off, but I think I fixed it.

"Hi," she said hesitantly, "it's Brooke."

"Hey, I was hoping you'd call," she knew she sounded overlly anxious, but after two years who wouldn't be, "so am I finally going to get to see you?"

"Mouth's wedding is in three weeks, so we are coming back for a couple of weeks."

"That is great, Brooke, we've missed you," she said, then nothing, "you ok Brooke?"

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too, it's hard coming back," she said in a saddened voice, "after everything."

"I know," she said trying to console her friend, "it was hard for me to come back to Tree Hill, but when I did you were there for me, and I'll be here for you too."

"Do you think you made the right choice, going back?"

"I know I did," it was true, she knew that, "I wouldn't trade my life for anything in this world, I have two amazing kids, an equally amazing husband, a career I love, and friends. The only thing missing is you."

"I'm happy here," Brooke said, "we're happy and this is my life now."

"You can have both, Brooke, you can have L.A. and Tree Hill," she said, "you can have it all. You know someone once told me that you were going to change the world, they were right."

"I don't want things to get weird with us coming back, I want it to be the way it was before."

"We'll get there, I know we will, we have to, I miss you too much."

"We'll be flying in the Wednesday before the wedding," Brooke said in a more upbeat tone now, "we are planning on a couple of weeks in Tree Hill."

"That's great Brooke, it will be great having you guys back."

"I was thinking you or that husband of yours would be able to get us at the airport?"

"Yeah, we'd love to."

"I'll call you with the details."

"I'm glad you're coming home, we've missed you," she said, she paused, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, I'll call you soon," Brooke said as they hung up.

"So she's coming home?" he asked as they sat wrapped up in each others arms.

"Yeah, they're coming home."

"You sound suprised."

"No," she hesitated, "I'm glad, but I can't help but feel sadness too. Things have all changed so much, I think of who we all wanted to be, what we wished for, and it's sad."

"We've all made choices that maybe we aren't proud of, been messed up versions of ourselves, but we will all find our way. I know it in my heart. You're a great friend, and a pretty great wife."

"You know when I wasn't in Tree Hill, my heart was, everyday my heart was with you. Not a day went by when I didn't regret letting you walk away without telling you how much I loved you, how much I needed you, that it was timing. It hurt so bad, but pride got in the way, I just don't want that for Brooke."

"She is one of the strongest people we know, she will be ok, she has a great life, and I think she just needed some time. She'll be home soon."

"Brooke helped us find our way back by being my friend, being there for me, I want to do that for her. I want to be there to tell her things are ok, that it will all work out. I want to believe she's happy and it breaks my heart thinking she's not. I want to her to find the kind of happiness we have," she said, "I want all of us together again."

"We're together, we made it, Haley."

"I know, I just want her to be happy too, Nathan, I want to know that they are ok."

"They will all be ok, I promise," he said as he kissed her head, "do you think you should let them know she is coming back, or do you think she will?"

"I think I should."

* * *

"Hey, I was hoping you'd call," Peyton said, "Mia got the new track laid down it's awesome."

"That's great, Peyton," Haley said.

"You ok, Haley, is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, I just wanted to call," she said, "I just got off the phone with Brooke."

"How is she? I haven't talked to her in four months, maybe five," Peyton said sadly, wishing that Brooke had called her too, but knowing why she wouldn't, or couldn't.

"She's great. She said they are coming home for Mouth's wedding, they'll be back for a couple of weeks I guess."

"That's great, I've missed her, I've missed them."

"We all have. I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Haley, do you ever wish things could be easier? I wish that a person's love for someone else didn't hurt other people, I wish that we could all go back to when things were simple," Peyton said, "like the night we wrote our names on the river court."

"I don't know if things were simpler then, but they were different, it felt like anything was possible. Brooke said that night that we'd always be friends, she was right, Peyton. Lucas said that four years later we would all be back, and we were. I think that time has changed all of us, but at heart we are still those kids who stood on that river court, the kids who believed. We believed in forever, we believed in friendships lasting, getting through the tough stuff together. Things have changed, but we will get it back, all of us will be together soon."

"Thanks, Haley, for everything."

"You're welcome. We'll be ok."

"Do you want to get together tomorrow, for lunch maybe?"

"I'll come by the studio tomorrow, bye," she said as they hung up.

"Bye," Peyton said as she looked at her husband.

"So," he said looking at her with those eyes, "she's coming home?"

"Yeah, Brooke is coming home."


	4. Welcome Home

**Authors note:** I own nothing. This is my first fan fiction please review. Hope you like it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate the feedback. I have it all worked out...I will reveal things slowly, but I hope you enjoy. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Please read and review...tell me who should be with who, etc. Also flashback scenes are in italics, remember this story is taking place four years after Brooke and Peyton returned to Tree Hill together.

Brooke was going through her closet, she was trying to decide what to pack, but her mind was in a million different places. Had it really been two years since they left Tree Hill? Had it been two years since Sam had graduated Tree Hill High School? It seemed like yesterday, but sometimes it seemed like someone else's life. So much had changed in the two years before Brooke left Tree Hill...again. Sam had just finished finals, she was attending Stanford. She had come so far from that lost little girl she was when Haley found her, they had grown to become a family. Had it really been two years since Sam walked across that stage?

"_Six years, Haley James Scott," Brooke said as they sat watching the graduates receive their diplomas, "six years ago this was us, can you believe it?"_

"_I know," Haley said with a smile, "Look at us now. We're all grown, living our dreams, with families of our own, but we're still friends."_

"_We made it didn't we."_

"_We did," Haley said as she nodded towards the empty seat beside Brooke, "I thought he was going to be here for this?"_

"_He had meetings this morning, but he'll be here," Brooke said, "he promised."_

"_Finally, it is my pleasure to present the valedictorian of this years graduating class," Principal Turner said, "Samantha Davis."_

"_I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Brooke said as he slipped in his seat._

"_I wouldn't miss this," he said as he kissed her cheek, "that's our girl up there."_

_Sam gave a beautiful speech. She spoke of dreams and possibilities, she talked about family, about love and loss. She spoke of Quentin Fields, how he had impacted her life even though she never got the chance to know him. She talked about her amazing teachers, and the coaching staff that had lead there basketball team to a state championship._

"_That's our girl," Brooke said as she wiped away a tear._

"Brooke, we're going to miss our flight if we don't get going," Sam said as she walked into Brooke's bedroom, "you ready?"

"I am."

"Are you ok," Sam hesitated, "going back and all?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I just have a lot on my mind right now," Sam shot her a look that had disbelief all over it, "I'm fine Sam, it's going to be good, we'll have fun."

"Just don't have to much fun without me," he said as he walked in, "the car's here."

"I'm going to take my bags out," Sam said as she left them alone.

"Tell me you are not bailing on us," Brooke said as he carried her bags to the car, "you promised me you would be there."

"Relax," he said as he kissed her forehead, "I will be there on Friday as promised," he hugged Sam then she got in the car, "be good."

"When am I not," Sam asked with a laugh.

"That goes for you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"So, I'll see you in two long days," she said, he nodded, "you promise?"

"I promise," he said as they kissed, "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too," she said as she got in the car.

"I'll see you two on Friday," he said as he shut the door, he waived as the car drove away.

"It's going to be ok," Brooke said as they drove away.

"If you say so."

* * *

"So today is the big day, huh," he said as he walked into Haley's classroom, she was grading some final exams, they only had one more day before summer break.

"It is," she said as she looked up, "their flight lands at eight, Nathan and I are picking them up."

"I think Peyton's pretty nervous," he said as he sat on the edge of her desk, "she's trying to hide though, but I know her to well."

"I know, she came by after you guys had lunch today," Haley said, "but, I really think it is going to be good, all of us together again, it'll be fun."

"There is a lot of history," he sighed, "maybe too much."

"It's the past though. We've all grown and learned so much from the mistakes we've made. The past doesn't dictate who we are now, I think Peyton needs to remember that."

"We've been through so much, I just hope that the two of them can get past it."

"You two are happy right," Haley asked, he nodded his head to agree, "you love her?"

"I do," he said with a small chuckle, "I think I always have, even when I didn't want to."

"That's what matters, you know. Things have a way of working themselves out."

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked in holding Jack, "we were looking for you daddy, and we found you and Aunt Haley."

"There's my boy," he said as he kissed his head, he kissed Peyton, "where's my other girl?"

"She is having a girl's day with your mom."

"We should get going," he said as he put an arm around Peyton, "I'll see you later Hales."

"Bye," Peyton said as they were walking towards the door.

"Peyton," Haley said, "you two found your way back, and so did Nathan and I, Brooke will too, I know it."

"Thanks," Peyton said as she smiled at her, "you're a pretty great friend Haley James Scott."

"So are you," she said as they left her classroom.

* * *

"_What's going on with you and Peyton?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_So you guys weren't together recently?"_

"_No," he hesitated, "why, when did you talk to Peyton?"_

"_Why, are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?"_

"_I wanted to tell you Hales."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_We've been..."_

"_Yeah, I know you've been because I saw you kissing her, which is a really jack ass move considering you have a girlfriend named Brooke."_

"_Don't lecture me Haley, I know that."_

"_So stop it."_

"_I can't, it's complicated."_

"_It's not complicated, it's simple, it's really simple. What you're doing is wrong and if you can't see that, I don't like the person you're becoming."_

"_Ok, the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You know what it means Haley. Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it."_

_My God, if I have to hear that one more time, you know that I did that for you."_

"_You did it for me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok, is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him, that you're doing that for me? You're the one that's lying, alright?_ _If you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself!"_

"_You know what Luke? Next time you see me don't talk to me."_

"_Fine," he shouted as she slammed his door._

"Haley," Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen where she was sitting, "you ok? Hales?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"About Brooke?"

"She's been hurt so much, Nathan, I just want her to be ok. I want things to be good for her while she's here."

"They will, she seems happy, she's working a lot."

"Yeah," she sighed, "Brooke Davis throwing herself into her work, again."

"I know you worry, but try to relax," he said as they kissed, "it's time we head to the airport to pick her and Sam up, you ready?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"Welcome home," Sam said as she and Brooke made there way to baggage claim. For Brooke this almost felt like deja vu, except this time it wouldn't be Peyton standing there with open arms. Brooke wondered if they would ever be the same, if she could accept Peyton's happiness and open herself up to their friendship again. It was something she thought about a lot during the flight. Both she and Sam were quiet, undoubtedly both wondering what would transpire over the next few days.

"Look at you all grown up," Haley said as she hugged Sam, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sam said as she grabbed her bags and started walking towards the car where Nathan was waiting.

"Come here girly," Haley said as she pulled Brooke into a hug, "God, I've missed you.

"I've missed you too, Haley James Scott," Brooke said, "it's been too long."

"Way too long," Haley said as they made their way to the car, "but you're here now."

"Welcome home, Brooke Davis, we've all missed you," Nathan said as he hugged her.


	5. We're Ok

**Author's note: **Thanks to all who have reviewed. It is a bit of a suspense in figuring out who is with who. Each chapter has flashbacks that give a little insight into why peopele are where there are now. Hope that helps. I like suspense, and those of you thinking about who is with who, you will find out soon.

"I didn't expect you up so early," Haley said as Brooke made her way to the kitchen.

"That makes two of us then," she said as Haley poured her a cup of coffee, "thanks."

"I take it you didn't sleep well?"

"You know I love you and Nathan for letting us stay here," Brooke said as Haley cleared the breakfast dishes, "but if it is too much we can get a hotel."

"Brooke," Haley said as she hugged her, "don't be ridiculous, we haven't seen you in two years, Nathan and I want you here, besides, you're a part of this family."

"Speaking of family," Brooke said looking around, "where is yours?"

"Deb has Grace, Jamie is at the last official day of school, and my darling husband is headed to the gym. I actually have to get going too, last day, do you have anything special planned today?"

"I am going to have lunch with Millicent, but nothing really big," Brooke said as Haley was gathering her things.

"Sounds fun," she said as she made her way to the door, "call me if you need anything."

"Ok," Brooke said as Haley shut the door, "you have a good day Brooke, thanks Haley, you too."

"See what this place does to you," Sam said as she walked into the kitchen, "you're carrying on conversations with yourself."

"Funny."

"I thought so," Sam said, "well I'm meeting Mia for breakfast, and then hanging out at the studio for awhile, she's working on her new album."

"Sounds fun."

"What about you," Sam asked, "are you going to be ok?"

"Sam," Brooke said as she hugged her, "I love you for worryiing, about me, but I'm ok. I am."

"It's just," Sam hesitated, "I know things were.."

"They were, but that's in the past, we're ok Sam, we are. We are going to have fun while we're here."

"Ok."

* * *

Lunch was over and Brooke found herself roaming the places she had once frequented. She had been away for two years, but today it seemed like it had been longer. She knew there was one place she had to go, one man she had to talk to.

"Hi," she said as she placed a single rose on his headstone. She stood in silence for a few minutes thinking about that day, the day his life was cut short.

"He was a good man," Brooke turned towards the voice and embraced the man in front of her, "Ms. Davis how have you been?"

"Good, how about you coach?"

"I'm still breathing," he laughed, "which is a lot I guess."

"He was a good man, Keith didn't deserve what happened to him, he had such a good heart."

"He had the best kind of heart," Whitey said, "he tried to sacrifice his feelings for Karen to be a good friend to her all those years. It's a damn shame he thought she was happier without him, a damn shame."

"They were meant to be together."

"Sometimes, you just have to swallow your pride, you've got to tell that person what you feel," he said, "you don't want an opportunity like that to pass you by because you were trying to be a good friend."

"Fear makes us do crazy things, I guess."

"But two people meant to be together like that, it's a shame they didn't get forever," he said as he turned to walk away, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey you," Peyton said as she hugged Brooke, "I've missed you B. Davis."

"I've missed you too, Peyton," Brooke said as she pulled away, "how are you?"

"We're good, I was visiting my mom when I saw you and Whitey," Peyton said, then a few minutes of silence as they stood looking at Keith's headstone, "Jack is six months old now, he looks like his daddy."

"He does," Brooke said as she looked at the picture, " so does she."

"How have you been, Brooke?"

"I'm good, I have my company, I have Sam," Brooke said, "and I have this amazing boy who loves me."

"You've done great with Sam, I saw her at the studio with Mia, she's amazing."

"I didn't do it on my own."

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

"We've got a great life in L.A."

"Do you love him?"

"Are you serious, Peyton," Brooke asked in shocked voice, "you are really going to ask me that again?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I just want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy, that's great."

"He asked me to marry him, Peyton, we are happy."

"You know that I never meant to hurt you Brooke, I know that I can't take it back, but I am sorry. I never wanted my love for a boy to hurt you, but I love him, we've got a family. I can't appologize for it, I won't, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"_You can't help who you love, Peyton, the heart wants what it wants."_

"_Lucas and I are getting married," Peyton said, "sudden right?"_

"_Honey, the rest of us have been waiting on you two since high school." Brooke had stepped to the side to let Peyton have him, twice. This is what she did that for, this moment, knowing that it was the right thing to do. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

"I'm happy, Brooke, but I miss you. You are my best friend, I love you. Do you think we will ever be ok again, that we can be friends like before?"

"We're ok," Brooke said.

* * *

"You have been out here all night," Nathan said as he sat beside Brooke, who had her feet in the pool, "are you ok?"

"I ran into Peyton today," she said.

"And?"

"I don't know, Nathan, sometimes I feel like everyone around me is moving forward, that life is going on," she said as she hesitated, "but not me, I feel like I am stuck, that I can't let go of things."

"A lot has happened, and sometimes it takes time, a lot of time. I've been there, and I am greatful Haley gave me time. Brooke you are one of the strongest people I know," he said as he hugged her, "you're doing great things, you are going to get married and have everything you wished for."

"It's hard, a part of me is happy for them, but a part of me hurts, you know," she said, "do you think we will be ok?"

"We're ok Brooke," he said, "you are going to be fine, believe that."

"Thanks, Nathan," Brooke said, "I am lucky to have you and Haley for friends."

"We are not just friends, Brooke. There is a reason we asked you to be Jamie's godmother, and it's the same reason Grace's middle name is Penelope, you are a part of this family, you always will be," he said, "no matter what."

"You have a great family, Nathan."

"I do, don't I," he said, "and you are always going to be part of it, you were there for Haley when I wasn't, you did a lot for us."

"Haley has done a lot for me, you too," Brooke said, "I don't know what I would have done without you two."

"We're ok though," Nathan said, "things have been bumpy, we have't always made the best choices, but we're ok, we are all going to be ok."


	6. The Other Half

**Authors note: **I own nothing. Here is an update, maybe a little revealing. I hope you like it.

"I haven't been here in forever," Brooke said as she sat on the picnic table, "it all looks the same though, I guess some things don't change."

"We grew up here," Mouth said as he sat next to her, "this was all we knew, then Luke joined the Ravens, and everything changed."

"_It's my world, Brooke, at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know."_

"_I know," Lucas said as they watched the guys, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_So, do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part."_

"Things did change," Brooke said, they were both thinking about how much things changed, how the choices they made led them to where they were right now.

"I can't imagine how things would have turned out if Lucas hadn't joined the Ravens, if we hadn't left the river court. Would Jimmy and Keith be here still, would Nathan and Haley be together, would you and I even be friends, Brooke?"

"Do you remember that first day I sat here with you?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I do, you told me you were good at hooking people up, you were right."

"Have I told you how happy I am for you," she asked as she nudged him, "you and Millicent are getting married tomorrow."

"She's amazing, I am lucky to have her, and I have you to thank for that."

"We've come a long way Marvin McFadden, since that first day here."

"We have, we have been through a lot together, Brooke. You remember that night we wrote our names here," she shook her head, "you were right. You said that we would all be friends forever, we will."

"That was a long time ago, we were different people then."

"I don't believe that Brooke, I think you're still the same girl, with the same heart."

"You know, Mouth," she said, "sometimes I feel like I don't even know that girl, like that wasn't my life."

"I think she's in there, Brooke, somewhere in your heart."

"Do you remember the speech Haley gave at graduation," Brooke asked, "I still remember it like it was yesterday, it's hard to believe it has been eight years."

_Now is the time for us to shine, the time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being. This is your world, you're here, you matter._

"Are you the person you've always dreamed of being?"

"If I'm being honest, Mouth," she said, "I don't know, but does it even matter? I have a great life, I've got my company, I have Sam, and I have a guy in my life that loves me. Sometimes I wonder if it's enough."

"It is if you want it to be. I want you to be happy Brooke, you've been a great friend to me, to all of us, but sometimes you have to put yourself first."

"I think it's too late for me."

"It's never too late, Brooke," he said as he looked at her, "you have this amazing heart, and sometimes you're afraid to open it up, but it's there, I've seen it. I've seen you love and I've seen you hurt. You just have to look inside that heart and figure out what you want, what will make you happy. Don't be afraid, don't let fear hide your heart."

"_There are eighty two letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer, one a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid."_

"_Brooke."_

"_I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before, because it hurt me so bad. And I was afraid to be vulnerable, and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did. I just thought you should know, this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you, I was just too scared to admit it."_

"What do you do when you aren't really sure what is in your heart?"

"I think you know what is in your heart, Brooke, you always have," he said as he looked at his watch, "I should get going, tomorrow is kind of a big day for me."

"Kind of," she said with a laugh as they hugged.

"I've missed this, Brooke," he said, "looks like you've got company, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Hey stranger," he said as he hugged her.

"Hi Luke," she said as he sat beside her, "how long has it been?"

"Too long. I heard you were in town, I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy helping Millie, I am her maid of honor."

"I know how that goes, I've been working on my best man speech. How have you been Brooke?"

"I'm good," she said, "Sam is transferring to UNC in the fall, she misses this place and California isn't really her scene."

"What about you, are you coming home?"

"L.A. is my home now," she said, "we've got a life together, we're getting married."

"So," Lucas said in a slightly sarcastic voice, "how is Julian?"

"Busy," she hesitated, "he was supposed to be here, but Paul has him meeting with directors, trying to get a cast together," she laughed, "you know how that is."

"_How is that going?"_

"_Oh, the director I met with today wanted to make Lucas a gang member and have him living in a junkyard."_

"_Sounds gritty."_

"_Oh, but he did want to put Brooke in a mansion in Charlotte."_

"_Now that's a movie I'd go see," she laughed, he looked worried, "Luke you don't have to compromise, not if you don't want to. The worst thing that could happen is for this movie to fail because they went with someone else's vision."_

"_What do I do Brooke?"_

"_Do whatever it takes, just make sure they tell the story the way you remember it."_

"I do remember the different takes the director's had on it," he said, "but you were right, I didn't have to compromise. I think the movie turned out good."

"It did, you did great Luke."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Mouth and I were talking, remembering who we used to be, you know. When everything seemed possible and we still believed dreams could come true."

"Dreams do come true, Brooke," he said, "and it's all about who is standing next to you when they do, that is what makes everything possible."

"I don't know if I believe in all that anymore."

"I do, we're proof of it."

_In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and that every instinct to the contrary was had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now, and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer._

"Maybe, I mean you are a published writer."

"I remember that night I found out my book was getting published, that night in New York," he said, "do you ever think about it Brooke?"

"Sometimes."

"That was the night my dream came true."

"Well," she said as she stood up, "I should get going, it's late."

"Me too," he stood up.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for inspiration I guess," he smiled at her, "I think I found it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke," she said as she started to walk away.

"Brooke," he said, she turned to look at him, "you're the other half, you know that," she looked confused, "the book, the movie, all of it."

"Bye Luke," she said as she walked away.

* * *

"What are you doing up so late," Lucas asked as he walked into the living room where she was sitting with a book.

"I was reading, and watching her sleep," she said looking at the little girl sleeping on the couch, "she wanted to wait up for you."

"I ran into Brooke at the river court," he said as he sat on the arm of the couch, "she seems happy."

"That's good, she deserves it, we all do."

"Yeah," he said as he kissed the little girls forehead, "I think I am in the mood to write a little."

"She loves you, you know that," she said as he started to walk towards the bed room.

"What," he asked with a puzzled look.

"She loves you," she pointed to the girl on the couch, "she's a lot like you."

"I know," he smiled, "I love her, I love you too."

"I love you Luke," she said, "Keith would be so proud of the man you've become."

"Thanks," he said with a smile on his face, "that means everything to me."


	7. Be Happy

**Authors note: **I own nothing. Here is an update. This is revealing what happened two years ago when Brooke left with Julian. I hope you like it.

Brooke was standing in the church alone, admiring the beauty of this day. It was going to be a beautiful wedding, she was sure of that. Everyone would be arriving soon, she just wanted to take it all in before the crowds came in. It was nice, being here for her friends, being home.

"Brooke Davis does love weddings."

"Oh," Brooke said as she heard the familiar voice, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said as they hugged, "how are you?"

"Good," Brooke said as they sat down.

"So, I hear you are engaged."

"I am," Brooke showed her the ring.

"He is a lucky man, it's beautiful, so are you."

"Thanks."

"You know, Brooke, when I first met you I thought you were a bit nutty," she said with a laugh, "when I came back from Italy, you had gotten my son tattooed, but you were crazy about him."

"That was a long time ago Karen."

"It was, you've grown so much, and you've become this beautiful, talented, successful woman Brooke. I am so proud of you," Karen said, "you remind me of a man I loved, a great man with a good heart. In a lot of ways you remind me of myself too," Brooke wiped her eyes, "I had to travel half way across the world to figure out that what I had wanted all along was right here in Tree Hill, right in front of me."

"You and Keith were supposed to have forever."

"We waited too long. My son once told me that if you are always looking for reasons not to be with someone, you'll always find them."

"You're son sounds like a smart guy," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Karen said, "he also told me that at some point you should let go and give your heart what it deserves."

"It's not always so easy."

"_You think this is funny?"_

"_You know what I think is I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can to end it so you don't have to worry about getting hurt again."_

"_But the same words Lucas, the exact same words?"_

"_I never sent that letter to Peyton."_

"_And I never sent my letters to you either, but they still meant something. Just tell me, why me this time, why not Peyton?"_

"You're right, Brooke, it's not always easy, but it is worth it. Keith and I may not have had long, but I loved him with my whole heart. Don't be afraid to give your heart what it deserves, you deserve that Brooke."

"Thanks, Karen," Brooke said as they hugged.

* * *

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Millicent Huxtable and Marvin McFadden."

Brooke stood watching Millie and Mouth profess their love for each other, she was happy for them, but her mind wandered. She thought about the last time she stood here.

"_I will love you as long as I live," Brooke wiped away a tear as she watched him profess his love to her, "this I vow to you."_

"_I, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer take you to be my husband," Brooke looked towards Lucas who seemed to be happy, "I promise to honor and cherish you, to be faithful to you and to love you every day of my life. You are my soul mate, my love, this I vow to you."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"You may kiss your bride," Brooke smiled as her friends shared their first kiss as a married couple, "it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marvin McFadden." Brooke handed Millie her bouquet and watched as she and Mouth made their way down the aisle, Brooke wrapped her arm around Lucas' and they followed.

"Dreams do come true," he whispered in her ear, "I believe that."

* * *

"You look like the saddest girl in the room," Haley said as she sat beside Brooke, "and everyone knows how much Brooke Davis loves weddings."

"I'm not sad, I just wish he was here with me tonight."

"Julian?"

"Who else would I be talking about," Brooke asked.

"No one," Haley said, "can I ask you something, Brooke," she nodded, "do you ever wonder if things will get better, if you two will move passed this?"

"Sometimes," Brooke said, "but I don't know if my heart will ever understand."

"The heart wants what it wants, Brooke, can you really fault her for that?"

"_I love him Brooke, I do, but I want my best friend to be happy too."_

"_I don't know if I can do that Peyton."_

"_I know you are angry at me, but I never wanted to hurt you."_

"_I don't understand this Peyton, why now? Why are you telling me this when Julian asked me, Peyton, he asked me to be with him."_

"_I know that you don't want to hear it, but I love him Brooke, I'm still in love with him."_

"I don't know Haley, I really don't"

"They're married Brooke, and they are happy."

"_How Peyton? How can you be in love with him when a few months ago you were engaged to Lucas and pregnant with his child?"_

"_Losing that baby hurt Brooke, Luke and I were both devastated, but it opened my eyes. I realized that when I left him, I came home not because I didn't love him, but because I was afraid to. I was afraid of loving someone that much," Peyton said, "and I thought it was Lucas, I thought we were supposed to be together, I came home for Lucas."_

"_I know Peyton, remember I was the one you told. I was the one who listened to how much you loved Lucas, you were meant to be together."_

"I was so worried Haley," Brooke said, "I was worried that being with Julian would hurt Peyton, but she never thought about my feelings, never."

"I'm sorry," Haley said as she hugged Brooke, "I just want you to be happy Brooke, you are my best friend and it breaks my heart to think you could be happier."

"I'm ok Haley, Julian and I are happy."

* * *

"Have you talked to her," he asked as he sat beside Peyton.

"Not today, but Brooke and I can wait, this is Mouth's day."

"You two will work it out," he said as he kissed her forehead, "we're happy, Peyton, she'll see that. We've been through a lot, but we made it. She's the one who said people who are meant to be always find their way in the end, we found our way."

"I love you," she said as they kissed.

"_Peyton how can you do this? You are the one who loved Lucas, he wrote a whole book about your love, Peyton, what about him?"_

"_I know that Brooke, I do."_

"_But you're still in love with him?"_

"_I am. Luke and I broke up Brooke, I need to move on, and I love him. I don't want to hurt you Brooke."_

"_Then don't. Julian and I are moving to L.A. Peyton, we are going to have a life together."_

"I love you too," he said, "we were meant for each other, so be happy"

"I am happy."

* * *

"So how are you doing," Karen asked as she and Lucas danced.

"I'm ok."

"I want you to be happy Lucas."

"I am happy mom."

"You know a lot of people were rooting for you and Peyton," Karen said, "she seems so happy."

"She is," he said, "she is happy."

"And Brooke?"

"She's happy I think."

"You know Lucas, you told me that if you're always looking for reasons not to be with someone, you'll always find them," Karen said, "so stop looking. Give in and give your heart what it deserves, what it wants, what it's meant for."

"I have what my heart wants mom," he said, "I do."

"Do you really have what your heart wants Lucas?"

"_So you're really going?"_

"_Yeah, these are the last of the boxes, we leave in a few hours."_

"_I'm going to miss you Brooke," he said as they hugged._

"_I'm going to miss you too," she said, "I'm sorry Luke, that thing between you and Peyton happened like this."_

"_I think we we'll be ok."_

"_The wedding was beautiful," Brooke said, "I guess it was meant to be after all, maybe."_

"_I think it was, I think Peyton is happy," he hesitated, "I've always thought I was the guy for…"_

"_Brooke are you about done," Julian asked as he walked in, "we have to get the boxes loaded."_

"_Yeah," she said as she pulled her gaze from Lucas to Julian, "we're all done here."_

"_Well," Lucas said, "I should get going," he hugged Brooke, "I'm going to miss you Brooke," he whispered into her ear, "I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door."_

"_Bye Luke," she said as she pulled away from him, Julian put an arm around her as they watched Lucas leave._

"I don't know."

"I think you do, you've always known. You know your sister was worried about you last night, that's why she wanted to wait up for you, she thinks you're sad."

"I'm not sad mom," he said, "they're happy. Peyton has Jake, and they have Jenny and they have Jack, whose middle name by the way is Scott after yours truly. Brooke has Julian."

"Lucas, don't look for reasons," Karen said as they looked towards Brooke who was sitting with Haley, "give your heart what it deserves, be happy Lucas."


	8. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING.**

**It has been too long since I worked on this story, so I thought I would give it another shot. Flashbacks will be in italics. This was a story I started during season six, so a lot different than the show has turned out. Hope you like it.**

"Hey, man, what are you doing out here," Nathan asked as he walked towards Lucas.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"And in your heart," Nathan said, it was not really a question, because Nathan knew, he had always known really.

"My heart is fine, Nathan."

"I've heard that before, Luke."

"_There's nothing wrong with my heart, Nate."_

"_Yeah? That's what you said after your car accident," Nathan said, "you told me you didn't want to be afraid to live your life."_

"_That's right."_

"_Well, I don't buy it Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from."_

"_What, are you psychic," Lucas asked sarcastically._

"_You can make jokes about it all you want, but you know there's a girl you have feelings for."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Nathan said, Lucas looked away, "see? Now you can be mad at me all you want, you can say your heart's fine, but till you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed," Nathan said. Lucas sat quiet, "You need to talk to her, Luke."_

"What do you want me to do, Nathan? She's happy, she's moved on."

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

"Brooke," he said as sat down beside her.

"Hey," she smiled, she hadn't talked to him in forever.

"I know that this was hard on you, me and Peyton," he said in a sympathetic tone, "I know you weren't happy with her choice."

"Jake, it's in the past."

"I know, but I know our past hurt you," he said, "I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For sending Peyton after Lucas all those years ago," he said as she looked away, "for being so scared to love her that much, for not asking her to stay with me then, for all of it."

"That was the past, Jake, we've all moved on."

"Peyton told me about the fight you two had when we got back together."

"_I know Peyton, remember I was the one you told. I was the one who listened to how much you loved Lucas, you were meant to be together."_

"_Brooke, I was afraid, Julian and I had broken up and I went to Savannah."_

"_What?"_

"_I went to Savannah before you came back to Tree Hill, I went to look for Jake."_

"_Then why did you go after Lucas Peyton? Why did you hurt him like this if you have always been in love with Jake? I don't get it."_

"_I know, Brooke, and my timing sucks for this, but, I think you still love Lucas, and I feel like it is my fault that you never had a fair chance."_

"_I'm going to L.A. with Julian, Peyton," Brooke said as tears started to fall, "I am moving on from all of this. I have to, I can't be this person you want me to be to ease your conscience."_

"_All I want is for you to be happy, for Lucas to be happy. I'm sorry if me being with Jake hurts you Brooke, but I love him, I always have."_

"That's the past, Jake, we've all moved on."

"That's good," he said, he wasn't sure how to read her, "do you think you and Peyton can ever be friends like before?"

"We're ok."

* * *

"Hey, little lady," Haley said as she sat next to Sam.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile.

"How is school going for you?"

"It's good," Sam said, "I never thought I would say this, but I miss this place, you know? It's home, it's the first real home I ever had."

"I know what you mean, when I was on tour I missed it so much. How's Brooke been?"

"She's good," Sam hesitated, she wasn't sure anymore.

"I miss you guys so much," Haley said, "we all do."

"Well, in the fall I will be back, well not Tree Hill, but Chapel Hill."

"I am so proud of you, Sam, look at you all grown up."

" I guess," she laughed.

"I am, you are so amazing, and your writing is brilliant," Haley gushed. She really believed in Sam, she always had and it was nice to see how far Sam had come in a few years.

"Julian wants to do a screenplay out of one of my stories, he thought about asking Lucas to work on it."

"Hmm," Haley said.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing," Haley shrugged. She wondered if Lucas would be willing to work with Julian again. Ravens had been a success, but there were bumps along the way.

"Julian is a good guy, Haley, and I think he really loves Brooke."

"I hope so, she deserves that. Brooke has been through a lot, and she deserves happiness."

* * *

"Lucas," Peyton said as she walked towards where he and Nathan were standing on the beach, "can we talk for a minute?"

"I've got to get back inside with Haley and the kids," Nathan said as he walked away.

"What's up, Peyton?"

"Look, I really need to tell you something," she said. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had done, ever.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Luke, I messed up pretty big."

"What are you talking about Peyton? I feel a little lost here…"

"I went to see Jake right before Nathan and Haley's wedding."

"Ok."

"I asked Jake to marry me, Luke, I told him I wanted a life with him and with Jenny, and somewhere along the way he said yes," she couldn't even look him in the eyes at this point. "Jake loved me, and I love him, but I guess in my sleep I said I loved you."

"Oh."

"Jake got scared, and it was right after the shooting and everything, and we had been through so much, and in the library, he just misunderstood things. He told me to go back home, back to you."

"I don't understand Peyton, I was with Brooke then…"

"I know," she wiped her eyes, "the night of Nathan and Haley's rehearsal, I did something stupid, Luke, I told Brooke that I had feelings for you. I tried to convince my best friend that she didn't love you, I am the reason she broke up with you, Lucas, I am the reason she lied to you."

"Lied about what Peyton?"

"Brooke told you she didn't miss you anymore," she cried, "because of me, Luke, she was afraid that her heart would get broken because of me. But, the worst part it, that I was wrong. Jake and I were both afraid, and I was wrong about you, and now she's with him and you…"

"I have to talk to her," Lucas said.

"Luke, I'm sorry," Peyton said as she watched him walk back inside.

* * *

"Haley," Lucas said as he ran into her, "have you seen Brooke, I have to talk to her."

"Is everything ok, Luke?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I think it is finally going to be ok."

"Ok," she said confused.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," Haley said as she looked towards Brooke and Sam, "over there."

"Thanks, Hales," Lucas said as he walked towards the two brunettes, smiling the whole way. "Brooke," he called out.

"Hey, Lucas," she said as she turned towards him. God, her smile, it almost stopped his heart.

"I have to talk to you…"

"Well, you will need to get in line," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Julian finally made it," Brooke said as Julian wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucas' smile faded away and Brooke seemed to notice, "Are you ok Lucas?"

"I'm ok," he said as he turned to walk away, "we can talk later."


	9. A Really Good Day

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

Please read and review. So far we know Brooke left to be with Julian in L.A. after Peyton and Lucas broke up. Peyton is with Jake, married, they have a son and Jenny. Haley and Nathan have a daughter and Jamie. Lucas is still a bit of a mystery, but clearly there is something in his heart revolving around Brooke, but is it too late?

"I'm glad you made it," Brooke said as she laid in Julian's arms.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her head. He had been working a lot and he knew she needed him now.

"I think today was a really good day. Mouth and Millie seem so happy," she said.

"Let's get married here," he blurted out.

"What," she asked surprised. They had been planning on a wedding in Malibu, they hadn't set a date, but it would definitely be in Malibu.

"Look, this is your home, Brooke, your friends are here, it's where we fell in love," he said as she kissed him.

"It's perfect, it is," she almost squealed. It would be perfect, getting married in Tree Hill, her home, with her friends, on the beach where she had spent a lot of time.

"You know I was thinking about asking Lucas to be my best man," she didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say.

"I can talk to him, if you want," she said.

"I'll do it." He held her hand looking at the engagement ring, "I was thinking maybe we could get married in a few weeks, if that is enough time for you."

"It's perfect, Julian," she said as she kissed his hand, "I can't wait."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you," she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Today was a really good day, huh," Nathan asked as he and Haley sat by their pool.

"It was, everything was so beautiful," Haley said, "Mouth is really happy."

"I'm worried about Luke."

"I know," Haley said, "I don't know what's going on in his head lately. Lindsey said he told her he's been writing the past few days."

"Yeah, imagine that," Nathan laughed, "can you think of anything that's been around lately that might inspire Lucas?"

"God, Nathan, why does everything have to be so complicated? He hides his heart, I am scared that he won't ever open up. I don't want him to run."

"I think he knows what he wants," Nathan said as Haley leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her, "it is just a matter of getting it."

"You know everyone thought he and Peyton would be together, and yet here we are, she's with Jake and Lucas is alone."

"He's not alone, Hales, he's got all of us."

"I know, but it hurts to see him lost like this. This past two years has been rough on him."

"So, Julian finally made it."

"Yeah, Brooke said he's not staying though, he's got a movie in Vancouver so he's leaving Monday."

"Good," Nathan said. Haley didn't respond, she was pretty sure she knew what Nathan was thinking.

* * *

"Lucas," Karen said as she walked in to the kitchen, "what are you still doing up?"

"Writing," he said as he closed his laptop, "I couldn't sleep."

"It's after two," she said as she sat down next to him.

"What am I going to do, mom?"

"You will figure it out, Lucas, you always do," she said as she wrapped her arm around him, "you follow your heart."

"I'm not sure where my heart is right now," he said. He was sure, he just couldn't bring himself to say it, to actually admit what he wanted.

"I think you do, Lucas, I think you've always known," she said as she kissed his forehead, "I am going to get some sleep, Lily and I have a long flight tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For being here, for everything."

"Today was a really good day, a day of beginnings. Just remember to give your heart what it deserves, Lucas. Goodnight, son," Karen said.

"Night." He opened his laptop up. Tonight he was inspired again. It had been a long time since he had been able to write like this, since he had felt this much. He looked at the words on his screen...

The Girl Behind the Red Door by Lucas Scott


	10. Me Too

Author's note: I own nothing.

Brooke was anxious. It had been two weeks since she and Julian had decided to get married in Tree Hill. He was in Vancouver and she was staying in the house they had bought. It was a spur of the moment thing, but they had bought the house the day he left for Vancouver. It was crazy.

"Brooke," Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom, "what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous," she said. Haley was trying on her dress for the wedding which would take place in a week. Everything had gone so fast, but it was ok. She wanted to be happy.

"Good," Haley said, "I love it."

"A week," Brooke said, "can you believe Julian and I are getting married in one week?"

"I know, it's going so fast," Haley said. She was worried, mostly about Lucas. He left right after Mouth's wedding to be in New York. She was happy he was finally writing again, just worried about his heart.

"I really appreciate Nathan standing up with Julian."

"Nathan and I would do anything for you, Brooke, you know that."

"It means a lot, to both of us," Brooke said. Julian had asked Lucas, but he declined, his work on the new book wouldn't allow for the fittings and rehearsal, Brooke thought it was just his dislike for Julian.

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

"I'm getting there, Hales," she said, "I'm getting there."

"Good, you deserve it, now help me get out of this dress," Haley laughed. These were the moments she had missed most with Brooke being in L.A. with Julian. Brooke really was her best friend.

"Thank you," Brooke said, "for being here with me, for helping me."

"Brooke, there is no where I would rather be."

"How is Lucas? Julian had asked him to be his best man," Brooke said, "but he said he had too much going on with the new book."

"He's been in New York working on the book with Lindsey, I talked to her yesterday, she said things are going good. He should be back soon, definitely by the wedding, I hope."

"Me too," Brooke said. She couldn't imagine Lucas not being there for her. She had been there at his almost wedding to Lindsey, then with everything with Peyton, losing the baby and breaking off their engagement. He was one of her closest friends, she needed him there.

* * *

"I think it is amazing Lucas," Lindsey said as she sat the manuscript on her desk.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know, everyone thought Peyton was your Comet," Lindsey said, "even me."

"But now?"

"Now," Lindsey said, "I know I was wrong. I don't think it was Peyton at all."

"So what is left to do to get it ready for publishing?"

"Lucas, it is perfect, now go home. Haley said Brooke's wedding is next week, there's a lot going on."

"I know," he said as he picked up the book, "but I'm good here for a while."

"Lucas, you can't hide out here forever."

"Lindsey, I'm not hiding," he said, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself. "I just want to get the book ready."

"Luke, it's ready, we will get it in publication and work on the scheduling in a couple of weeks. You need to go home, you need to be there for Brooke's wedding, Lucas, she is your friend."

"I know. I told Julian he would be crazy not to try with her," he laughed, "I guess he took my advice."

"Brooke is an amazing woman," Lindsey said, "he would have been crazy not to tell her what he felt, what was in his heart. You don't let someone like Brooke Davis get away."

"Well, I guess I was crazy," he whispered to himself.

"Go home, Lucas, be with your family, your friends."

* * *

Lucas walked up to his door, the door that he had once painted red for Brooke. He was tired, he was frustrated, he was alone. He had let her slip away. He knew the wedding was a week away and she would be Julian Baker's wife.

"Hey," he said as he opened his front door to Haley.

"Hey," she said as she hugged him, "Lindsey said you were coming home."

"Yeah, I just got in about an hour ago."

"You look tired," Haley said as they walked to the kitchen.

"I've been working on the new book."

"Are you ok, Luke?" Haley knew he wasn't, he hadn't been for at least three weeks. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, something he was hiding.

"Hales, I'm fine."

"Ok, it just seems like you've been distant since Mouth's wedding," she said, he didn't respond, "Nathan said you and Peyton talked."

"Yeah," he said thinking back to that conversation. He hadn't told anyone what Peyton had told him. He wasn't even sure what it meant, but somehow he felt things might have turned out differently if she had stayed in Savannah.

"Peyton and Jake are happy," Haley said, "Jack is getting so big." She was just trying to make small talk at this point, she knew something was on his mind.

"Yeah," he said.

"Lucas, what happened," she asked, "what has you so upset?"

"Peyton," he sighed, "right before you and Nathan's second wedding, she told Brooke that she still loved me."

"What," she asked, "why, you and Brooke were together, and happy."

"I guess she had went to Savannah, and some things with Jake, and she told Brooke that she loved me, that Brooke didn't love me."

"When did you find this out?"

"Mouth's wedding, Peyton told me," he said, "she told me that it's why Brooke broke up with me then."

"Wow," Haley said, it was not at all what she had expected. She knew Lucas was struggling with Brooke marrying Julian, but she had no clue about this.

"So what do I do with this, Haley? What am I supposed to do?"

"Brooke is happy, Luke," Haley said, she hated saying it to him, but she believed it, "she loves Julian, they are getting married. You've got to let go Luke, you have to move on, you have to find love, you deserve that."

"I'm trying."

"I want you to be happy Lucas, I want you to feel the kind of love Nathan and I have," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"I am happy for her, for Brooke, I want her to be happy, Hales," he said, "Peyton and Jake are happy too."

"I'm sorry," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was sorry for. God, she wanted Lucas to be happy, she wanted to believe Brooke was happy with Julian, that she was in love. Truth was, Haley wasn't sure. She knew Brooke had struggled because of the betrayal by Lucas and Peyton. They had hurt her so badly, when Julian came along, it seemed like Brooke was finally opening up, but then they left for L.A. and she wasn't sure anymore.

"Me too," he whispered.


	11. Tomorrow

**Author's note: I own nothing. Any flashbacks will be in italics.**

"Hey, Luke, it's me," Brooke said, she had gotten his voicemail all three times she had tried calling and finally decided to leave a message, "I know you're busy with the book, I was just hoping you were going to make it to the wedding tomorrow. Call me ok," she hesitated, "I miss you."

She closed her phone and laid it on her desk. She had been at the store all morning trying to get everything caught up. At least that's what she told everyone. Haley knew better, she had been there when Brooke started the company, back when her heart was broken.

"Hey girlie," Haley said as she walked in.

"Hey," Brooke smiled, "where's the kiddos?"

"Jamie is with Skills and Deb has Grace, so I thought I would come see how you're doing."

"I'm good," she said as Haley sat down across from her, "just a lot to get done."

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"I am," Brooke said. She was excited, she did love Julian, and she knew Sam was thrilled. Sam had always wanted a family, and now it was going to be official.

"I am so happy for you, Brooke," Haley said, "I'm glad you are happy." They sat quiet for a few minutes, Haley could tell something was on her mind, how could it not be? She was marrying Julian tomorrow.

"Thank you, Haley, for everything, you and Nathan have been great."

"Well, you're welcome. Have you talked to Peyton?"

"Not today. She's got her dress and everything so she'll be there tomorrow."

"I wish things could be better for you two," Haley said, "I know it's rough on her."

"Peyton made choices, she's responsible for her conscience."

"I know," Haley said, "it just hurts to see how things have turned out."

"Haley, Julian loves me," Brooke said, "he has been there, we've been through a lot, but I think he loves me."

"You guys have been through a lot," Haley said thinking back to eight months ago.

"_Hollywood's latest star, Alex Dupree was spotted last night with movie producer Julian Baker leaving Club…"_

"_I can't do this again, Hales," Brooke cried as she turned her t.v. off._

"_Have you talked to him?"_

"_Yeah, he says it's not true, that it's all the media, but I don't know."_

"_Brooke, you've got to decide if you believe him, if you trust him."_

"_Trust doesn't come easy for me, you know that."_

"_I know," Haley sighed, "but if he loves you and you love him, Brooke, you've got to try to open your heart up."_

"_Look how that turned out for me last time," Brooke said, "my best friend told me she loved my boyfriend."_

"It's been hard," Brooke said.

"Everything worth having is hard at times."

"But I'm getting married tomorrow," Brooke smiled, "and you are my maid of honor."

"I am," Haley smiled, "it's good to see you smile like this, Brooke."

"It's good to smile."

* * *

Lucas had been at the river court most of the morning. Basketball always cleared his head. He had loved the game most of his life. The river court had so many memories, so many secrets, and so many truths. It was a place he couldn't imagine not having. It's where Nathan had become his brother, where they promised to all be friends forever.

"_Ok, take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel," he said in a confused tone._

"_I'm not going to touch you, you sissy-virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point, take your shirt off." Lucas smiled, sighed, and then took his shirt off. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one," she handed him the ball, "your soul mate," Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "well if that's the case, call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot, blindfolded." She tied his shirt over his eyes._

"_This is ridiculous," he laughed._

"_Come on it's your destiny, you can't miss. Ok, can you see me?"_

"_No." She had to be sure, so she made a fool of herself dancing._

"_Ok, I trust you. Now follow my voice, if Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

"_What happened," he asked after shooting the ball._

"_It went in. Nice shot."_

"Game to eleven," Nathan said as he walked towards Lucas, "you know you have my wife worried out of her mind right now?"

"Nathan, I'm fine, I told Haley that."

"Well, she's not buying," he said as he made a shot, "and neither am I."

"What do you want me to do, Nate?"

"Well, Haley wants you to move on," Nathan said after making another shot, "but I think you should talk to her, tell her everything."

"I can't," Lucas said as he missed his shot.

"Why?"

"It's not that simple, man," Lucas said.

"It can be, Luke, you can make it that simple."

"Haley's right, I've got to move on."

"Well," Nathan said making another shot, "I think you've tried," another shot, "does the name Lindsey ring a bell, or Peyton for that matter?"

"You know I told him he'd be crazy not to try with her," Lucas said thinking of that day right there at the river court, "he was going to go back to L.A. when production was postponed. He wanted them to go with him, and I told him he'd be crazy not to try."

"Well, maybe you should take your own advice," Nathan said as he made another shot. "You were the one who pushed me to give Haley a chance after the whole Chris Keller thing, Luke, and you were right. But, what if I hadn't tried, man, where would we be now? God, Luke, Haley's right, you can't hide your heart."

"I'm not hiding, Nathan."

"Really, Luke? You don't think maybe things would be different if you had a fair chance?"

"I had more than enough chances," he said making a shot, "and every time I screwed up. Nathan, I broke her, that was all me."

"And Peyton, Lucas, it wasn't all your fault."

"She stopped missing me," Lucas said as his cell phone rang again. The third time today, Brooke. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

"You can't hide forever," Nathan said as he walked towards his SUV, "she's getting married tomorrow."

"That's her destiny," Lucas whispered as Nathan drove away.

* * *

Brooke laid in Nathan and Haley's guest room. Julian was staying at the house, she was certain that they would not see each other until the wedding. She was restless. She made her way to the kitchen, it was after midnight. She got herself a bottle of water and was making her way down the hall when a picture in the den caught her eye.

It was a photo from Jamie's christening, she was holding him and Lucas had his arm around her. That seemed like ages ago. God, had it really been seven years? She noticed the next picture, from Nathan and Haley's second wedding. She was standing with Lucas, his arms tightly around her, both smiling, Nathan and Haley next to them, Peyton and Cooper on the other side. She really did miss who she used to be. Then she saw a picture that brought her to reality, the prom in Honeygrove. Lucas standing with his arms around her former best friend, looking so happy. She thought about when she, Mouth and Skills had attempted to get in the hotel room only to catch Lucas and Peyton in bed. Then there was a photo from the wrap party for Ravens. Julian stood with his arms around her, both smiling brightly, and Lucas standing there as well. She had never really noticed how sad he looked, lost. But, then she looked back to the Honeygrove picture. She wiped her eyes and made her back upstairs. She was getting married tomorrow, to a boy who really loved her.

She laid there, thinking about all of it. Thinking about that night in New York. She thought about Julian. He was the one who saved her, he was the one who rescued her, and she didn't have to ask. She was doing the right thing, marrying a boy who loved her. That's what she wanted, her company, Sam, her friends, and a boy that loved her. She was marrying Julian Baker tomorrow.


	12. Hope

**Author's note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Flashbacks in italics. I hope you enjoy!**

"You look beautiful," Millie said as she helped Brooke with her hair.

"Thanks, Millie," Brooke smiled.

"No crying," Sam said as she and Haley walked in, "it's way too early for that."

"You look stunning," Brooke said as she looked at the duo, "both of you."

"Well, you did good," Sam said. She and Haley both wore dressed designed by Brooke. The dresses were both black, and they were beautiful.

"So, when do we get to see you in your dress," Haley asked with a smile.

"Soon," Brooke said, "I'll be ready soon."

"I should get over to the church to make sure everything is perfect," Millie said as she hugged Brooke.

"Thank you, Millie, you are a good friend," Brooke said, "I mean it."

"I'm glad to be here for you."

"I'm going to hitch a ride," Sam said as she looked at Millie, "if you don't mind?"

"It's fine, I'll be in the car," Millie said as she walked out.

"You really look beautiful, Brooke," Sam said as they hugged, "Julian is one lucky guy."

"I feel pretty luck too," Brooke said as she looked at Sam.

"I will see you guys there," Sam said as she left.

"God, she has grown so much," Haley said.

"She has," Brooke said. She seemed distant, Haley couldn't help but notice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I'm getting married today."

"You nervous?"

"No," Brooke said. The truth was she wasn't nervous. She thought she should be, she should be feeling butterflies in her stomach, sweaty palms, something. But, nothing, no nerves at all. "We should get over to the church," she said as she started gathering her things.

"Brooke," Haley said, "are you sure you're ok?"

"Things have happened really fast, you know? I just want today to be perfect."

"It will," Haley said as they hugged.

"Have you talked to Luke?"

"No," Haley said as she watched Brook's expression change, "Nathan saw him yesterday, he'll be there Brooke."

"I hope so," Brooke whispered. She wanted all of her friends there. They had all been more like family over the years and she couldn't imagine all of them not being there. She and Haley finished gathering their things and made their way to the church.

* * *

"You nervous, man," Nathan asked as he and Julian stood in the church.

"Yeah," Julian said. He was nervous. He had gotten the girl, for the first time in his life, he had finally gotten the girl.

"Look, man, don't take this wrong," Nathan said, "but if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you. Brooke has been through a lot, and she deserves to be happy, Julian."

"I love her, Nathan."

"Good," Nathan said as Mouth and Skills walked towards them.

"Excuse me," Julian said as his phone rang.

"Have you guys seen Luke," Nathan asked.

"No, man, not today," Skills said.

"Me either," Mouth said, "you think he's ok?"

"No," Nathan responded. Nathan was the only one willing to admit it, that Lucas was messed up. He had found out a month ago that Brooke broke up with him for Peyton, who turned out to be in love with Jake. How could he be ok?

"I didn't think so," Mouth said. They were all wearing matching tuxes, designed by Brooke. Julian didn't have a lot of friends, so instead he borrowed Brooke's friend, Lucas' friends. Nathan was his best man.

"Luke is gonna be fine," Skills said, trying to reassure them both. Truth was they had all been worried about him lately.

"I hope so," Nathan said.

* * *

"What do I do, Keith," Lucas asked as he stood looking at his uncle's headstone. He had been standing in the cemetery for nearly thirty minutes. He was dressed in a suit, ready to go watch Brooke marry another man, but he hadn't been able to get in the car.

"Well, you should probably head over to the church," a familiar voice said, "there's a wedding to get to."

"Coach," Lucas said as he turned to hug Whitey.

"Now, I hear Miss Davis is getting married to that producer guy today," he said, "so what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Lucas said.

"You know, Keith was a good man, he always tried to be a good friend to your mom. He stood by her no matter what, even when he didn't understand her choices."

"So, you think I should watch Brooke marry Julian, you think I should let her go?"

"That's up to you, Lucas. No one can make that choice for you," Whitey said as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, "you need to figure out what you can live with."

"I don't know, I want Brooke to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

"And you think this Julian fellow can make her happy?"

"She says he does."

"Well, it sounds like you know what you will do," Whitey said. They stood quiet for a few minutes before Whitey spoke, "Keith loved your mom, Lucas, he wanted her to be happy, he stood by her no matter how much it hurt. The thing I wonder is if it was worth it? Missing out on what they could have had all those years, was it worth it?"

"He loved her," Lucas said.

"You know, Keith lived a good life, he had you and your mom," Whitey said, "but the one thing I bet he would have changed is telling her sooner that he loved her. I hope you don't wake up someday with that same regret."

"I hope so too."

* * *

"Well, well, look at this beautiful bride."

"Karen," Brooke squealed as she turned to hug the older brunette, "I didn't know if you would make it."

"Of course I would," Karen said, "I wouldn't miss this."

"I'm glad you're here, where's Andy and Lily?"

"Andy is talking with Nathan, and Lily is running around with Jamie and Jenny," Karen said as she sat down, "Brooke you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Do you remember what you said to me the day Lucas was supposed to marry Lindsey?"

"That I always thought it would be Peyton's day," Brooke said in a saddened tone.

"_Lucas, there is something else," Karen said as they drove. They were almost back to Tree Hill. They had visited colleges, Karen had told Lucas about Keith saving for him. "I want you to have this."_

"_Mom, that's your ring," he said as she placed it in his hand, "Keith gave you that."_

"_I know, but I want you to have it, son. I want you to give that ring to the girl you will spend the rest of your life with. Keith and I didn't get a long time, but we were in love."_

"_I can't take this."_

"_I want you to, Lucas, Keith would've wanted you to," Karen smiled, "when you find that one special person, you hold on, Lucas. You tell her what she means to you. I know you're still in high school, but I think you know who she is."_

"_I do," he smiled, he looked at the ring and new who it belonged to._

"_Look at Nathan and Haley, they are getting married tomorrow."_

"_Again," he laughed._

"_So," Karen sighed, "are you going to give her that ring?"_

"_I am."_

"Can I be honest with you Brooke?"

"Of course."

"Well," Karen said, "I always thought today would be Lucas' day," Brooke looked away, "I guess I had always hoped it would be his day."

"Brooke," Millie said as she walked in, "we've got to get you dressed."

"I'll leave you two alone," Karen said as she hugged Brooke, "be happy."

* * *

"She's dressed," Millie said as she walked out of the room Brooke had been getting ready in.

"Talk about cutting it close," Sam said, "fifteen minutes."

"It is Brooke Davis," Haley laughed. Millie and Sam had gone to get the flowers, leaving Haley standing outside the room where Brooke was waiting. Waiting to become Mrs. Julian Baker.

"Hales, where is she," he asked in a panicked tone as he grabbed her arms.

"Lucas, you can't do this," Haley pleaded.

"I have to see her Haley, I have to," he said as he looked into his best friends eyes, "please."

"She's in there," Haley said as she moved out of the way, she grabbed his hand, "Luke she deserves to be happy."

"I know," he said as he reached for the doorknob.

Brooke stood looking in the mirror. She had designed this dress, this entire day. It was her dream wedding, well most of it. Millie had just closed the door and Brooke wiped away a tear as she thought about Karen's words. She heard the door and turned towards it.

"No one is supposed to see me before…"

"Brooke," he said as he walked in, he shut the door behind him.

"Lucas," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I have something I need to give you," he said as he handed her a book. She looked at the red cover with the black lettering and her heart almost stopped.

"The Girl Behind the Red Door," she read the words aloud.

"It's you," he said with pain in his voice, "it's always been you. I have loved you, Brooke, everyday, when I was with Peyton, and Lindsey, it's always been you. I told you that you were going to change the world someday, and the truth is you had already, you had changed my world, Brooke. You taught me to live. You asked me once who I wanted standing next to me when my dreams came true, it's you. It's always been you, pretty girl."

"Lucas," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you, Brooke Davis. I told you that I was the guy for you," he said as he wiped his eyes, "what I forgot to tell you is that you are the girl for me, the only one."

"Why, Lucas, why now?"

"Because I made the shot, Brooke, because all of those moments that you can look at and realize that's when it changed, all of those moments are with you. Because I didn't fight for you then, because I let you walk away," he cried, "because that night in New York, it wasn't Peyton I missed, it was you. I told Julian that he would be crazy not to try with you, Brooke, and the worst part is that I never took that advice."

"Brooke," Millie said as she opened the door, "it's time."

"I love you," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. He turned and walked away, and she let him.

"Are you ok," Millie asked, "Brooke, are you ready."

"I hope so," she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Lucas," Haley yelled as he walked right passed her. She wanted to run after her best friend, but her other best friend was about to get married. So she stood there and watched him leave, her heart breaking with every step.

"It's going to be ok," Peyton said as she put her arm around Haley.

"I hope so."


	13. Going Back

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks in italics. Read and review. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyonw for reading and reviewing.**

Haley sat at the kitchen table watching Jamie eat his breakfast. Three days. It had been three days since the wedding. Three days since she had heard from Lucas. All she had was a text that simply ready he needed to clear his mind. She had talked to Karen, she hadn't heard anything either. This was hard.

"Haley," Deb said as she walked in holding Grace, "honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Deb," Haley said, "I'm ok."

"Mama, when is Uncle Lucas coming home," Jamie asked.

"I don't know, baby, soon I hope," she said as she ran her hands through Jamie's sandy blonde hair.

"Jamie, how would you like to go with me and Grace to the park for a while this morning," Deb asked.

"Ok," Jamie said as he put his cereal bowl in the sink. He ran to get ready.

"Haley, everything will be ok," Deb said as she placed her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Ok, Nanny Deb, I'm ready," Jamie said eagerly.

"Let's go," Deb said as she walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, Mama," Jamie said as he hugged her, "Uncle Lucas will be ok."

"Thanks, buddy," Haley said as she kissed his head, "be good."

"We will." The house was quiet. Nathan had been up early to get a workout in. Haley sat in her kitchen alone, worried. She was worried about Lucas. His heart was hurting, and it killed her. She thought about the talk they had right before he proposed to Peyton. It seemed so long ago.

"_You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful... sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better? Love. The day you start thinking love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only think wrong with love, and faith, and belief is not having it." She wrapped her arms around her best friend as they sat there on the river court staring at the words Peyton had painted. She wanted him to be happy, more than anything she wanted Lucas to be happy, the kind of happy she was._

"Haley," Peyton said as she walked in, "I knocked, but the door was open. You ok?"

"Hey, yeah, I'm just thinking, you know."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. But I know he's hurting right now," Haley said as she started cleaning up, "it kills me, Peyton, to see him like this."

"I know. It's my fault and there is nothing I can do to fix it." Peyton and Haley sat quiet for a few minutes. Both were worried about Lucas. Where had he gone? Was he really ok? When was he coming back? "I wish I could undo everything."

"The past is what got all of us here, you know. We can't undo any of it."

"Have you talked to Brooke," Peyton asked.

"Not since yesterday," Haley said, "they are back in L.A. now. Getting everything sorted out."

"How did we end up here?"

* * *

Brooke stood in their home, the home that they had shared for two years. The home that they had made together, with Sam, where they had really become a family.

"Are you ok," Sam asked as she walked in.

"Yeah," Brooke said. She wasn't, they both knew it. How could she be ok? Three days ago she stood in a wedding dress ready to marry Julian while Lucas poured his heart out. How could any of this be ok?

"I've got everything packed from my room," Sam said, "they are loading all of the boxes now."

"Ok," Brooke said. She couldn't get the images from that day out of her mind. She talked to Haley yesterday, still no word from Lucas. She was worried about him, too.

"Well, I am going to get some lunch with Julian before the flight, I'll be back later, ok?"

"Ok."

"_Brooke are you ok," Millie asked again as Lucas walked out._

"_I don't know," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes, Haley walked in and Millie walked out. She wanted to give them a minute alone._

"_Brooke," Haley said as she hugged her, Brooke tried holding back the tears, but she couldn't, "it's going to be ok."_

"_Haley," Brooke said as she looked at her, she wiped her eyes, "what do I do?"_

"_You do what your heart tells you, honey, that's all you can do."_

"_He said he loved me, that he always has," Brooke said._

"_I know," Haley said trying to comfort Brooke._

"_Julian," Brooke cried, "Julian loves me Haley, he picked me, not Peyton, not Lindsey, but me."_

"_So what do you want to do Brooke, about all of this, about Julian?"_

"_I do love him, Haley," Brooke said, "I love him."_

"_Ok," Haley said as she wiped Brooke's cheek, "then that's the answer."_

"Mrs. Baker," a gentleman called to her, it was one of the movers, "will this be going also," he asked holding something she hadn't thought of in years.

"Yes, please be careful with that," she said as she looked at the dollhouse. The dollhouse with the red door. The dollhouse that Lucas had brought to his room when he gave it to her. He had painted his door red, told her the thing he would miss most was the girl behind the red door.

"We've gotten most everything finished, we just need a signature," he said as he handed her a clipboard. She signed her name.

Brooke sat alone at the airport, there flight was scheduled to leave at 1:30, and it was already after one. She had packed most everything, but she did keep one thing with her. It was the book Lucas had given her the day of the wedding. She had not brought herself to read it yet, but it was a five hour flight, so she thought she might. The red cover, the words on it, she just couldn't leave it behind, she couldn't let go of it.

"Flight 233 to Tree Hill will begin boarding at gate 3 momentarily," a voice said over the loud speaker. They were supposed to be there over an hour ago, but Sam had called and they got stuck in traffic on the 405.

"Hey," Sam said as they approached.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it," Brooke said as they called for the flight to begin boarding.

"I told you we'd be here," Julian said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she said. She was ready to get back to Tree Hill, to the new house, to her friends. Her life in L.A. was done. Sam was more than happy that they were going back, after all she was attending UNC in the fall.

"Don't forget this," Julian said as he handed the red book to Brooke, she must have left it in the chair.

"Thank you, Julian" she said as she hugged him, "for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go home," Sam said as she walked towards the gate.

"Home," Brooke said as she smiled, "that sounds great."

* * *

"Does he know," Peyton asked.

"No."

"Has Karen heard from him?"

"No," Haley said as Nathan walked in.

"Are you guys ok," he asked as he kissed Haley.

"Yeah, just wondering where that brother of yours is," Peyton said.

"Me too," Nathan said, "it's Lucas though, he'll be fine."

"I just wish he knew," Peyton said.

"Me too," Nathan said, "but, it's not our place, you know?"

"Well, Brooke texted there flight lands at 10:30 tonight," Haley said, "they're coming home today."

"Everything is going to be fine, Hales," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead, "I promise."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you," Haley said. She was so thankful to have Nathan, especially now. She loved him, and she wanted nothing more than Lucas to have that same kind of love in his life. The thing was he thought he had already found it.

"I've got to get home with my kiddos," Peyton said as she stood to leave.

"Peyton," Nathan called, "we've all made bad choices, but it doesn't make us bad people, you know? We all want the same thing right now."

"Thanks Nathan," she said with a smile. It was the first smile on her face in over a month, "that means a lot. I'll see you guys later."

"Do you think she's ok," Nathan asked.

"No, but who is? I think she feels guilty, and yeah, that's on her, but she tried to do the right thing."

"It was just a little late I guess."

* * *

Lucas sat in the hotel room in New York, alone. The hotel room, the one he had been in that night. The night they waltzed around the city pretending. God, he wasn't pretending. He had missed her, he wanted her so much that night. Now all he could think about were the things he should've done. His cell phone had been blowing up, but he didn't care. He had lost his pretty girl, the love of his life to Julian Baker. A guy that he had actually liked, a descent guy. It was hard to dislike Julian, but right now there was no one on Earth that Lucas could dislike more. Well, there was always Dan.

He had seven new messages. Seven. He laughed as he thought at least five were probably from Haley. He loved her for caring so much. She was his best friend. He wasn't sure he even wanted to go home, but he had to. Lindsey had worked everything out with the book and it was time, he couldn't keep hiding. She had kept her word, she hadn't told anyone he was there. She had made him text Nathan and Haley and let them know he was ok. His flight left in an hour, so he was packing up. He decided to listen to those seven messages.

"Luke, it's me," Haley's voice, no surprise, "call me, please."

"Hey man, call me or Haley," Nathan had done as Haley asked, Lucas thought to himself.

"Lucas," the sound of his mother's voice, "son, call me, or Haley, someone, ok. We are worried about you. I love you son, be safe."

"Luke, it's me again, please call," Haley pleaded.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Haley scolded, "I am starting to get mad at you. Please call me or Nate, or your mom, somebody. I just need to know you're ok."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie's voice brought a smile to his face, "Mama is sad and she misses you. I do too. When are you coming home?"

"Lucas," this time his heart almost stopped. Her voice, the voice of his pretty girl, the girl behind the red door. "I don't know what to say, Lucas. I," he could hear the hesitation in her voice, "I don't know what to feel about all of this, but we need to talk. Lucas, I," he could hear the tears, "I'm sorry that I let you walk away, I'm sorry for so much. God, Luke, I'm sorry that I lied all those years ago, I'm sorry that I have hurt you. But you hurt me to, the day of my wedding, Lucas, really? Haley is really worried about you," she said, "so am I. Lucas, what I wanted to tell you, was that I love you, too, ok? I do, I've never stopped, and it killed me seeing you with Lindsey, and Peyton. Luke, it hurt me so much, and I don't know that I could ever get passed all of it. I didn't do it, Lucas, I didn't marry Julian. I just needed you to hear that from me. I've got to go. Bye Lucas Scott."

He shut his phone. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. What was she feeling? Why didn't she marry Julian? Why was she wanting to talk to him? He needed answers, he need to see her. He needed to go to her, to his pretty girl.

* * *

"Brooke called him."

"What, when," Nathan asked.

"Today, she texted me from the airport and said she left him a message."

"Wow."

"She loves him Nathan," Haley said, "and I know there is a lot they have to overcome, but I hope," she hesitated.

"Me too, Hales, me too," he said as he hugged her. Haley's alert tone went off again, test message from Lucas.

"He's coming home," she said as she read it, "he got her message, and he's coming home, Nathan."

"That's great, Haley," he said.

"They are both coming home," Haley said, "now if they could end up going back and fixing all of this."


	14. Perfect

**Author's note: I own nothing. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, much appreciated. I am feeling really inspired on this story, which is funny since I hadn't worked on it in forever. May have something to do with a boy I used to love getting married to someone else, who knows? Anyway, please read and review. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you ok," Sam asked as she and Brooke stood at baggage claim waiting on the luggage.

"Yeah," Brooke said, Sam actually believed it this time, "how about you?"

"I'm ok," Sam said as the bags started their journey around, "I miss Julian," Brooke didn't say anything, "I'm sorry."

"Sam, you don't have to be sorry," Brooke said, "Julian is a huge part of your life, and he was a really important part of my life too, I miss him too, but I need this."

"I know," she said as they hugged, "I want you to be happy, so does Julian, Brooke, that's what he wants too. This was really hard on him."

"I know," she said as they grabbed their bags, "but it wouldn't have been fair."

"_Ok, then, that's the answer."_

"_I need to talk to Julian, Haley, I need to talk to him now," Brooke pleaded._

"_Ok," Haley said, she walked towards the door, "are you sure about this, Brooke?"_

"_I am," she said as she stood alone. She knew this would be hard, but after everything that had just taken place she couldn't marry Julian, it wouldn't be fair to either of them._

"_Brooke," he said as he walked in._

"_Julian, I'm so sorry," she said immediately bursting into tears, "I can't do this."_

"_Brooke, what happened, what do you mean," he asked, he was confused. Haley stood with Nathan in the doorway watching. The scene before them broke their hearts._

"_Julian, I can't marry you," she managed to compose herself somewhat, "I can't. It wouldn't be fair to either of you."_

"_Either of who, Brooke?"_

"_Julian, I'm sorry," she cried, "there is a part of my part, the biggest part, that is confused right now, I can't marry you feeling like this. It's not what you want either. I don't want to hurt you," she said as she held his hand, "Julian a long time ago, there was a boy who I gave my heart to, and he hurt me so bad."_

"_Lucas."_

"_Yeah," she wiped her eyes, "I don't know what I feel right now, I just know that marrying you today wouldn't be fair to us, Julian, it wouldn't be fair to me or you. I still have feelings for him, I've tried to hide it, to bury it all these years, but I can't. I can't because it's not fair to anyone."_

"_Because you are still in love with Lucas Scott?"_

"_I don't know," she said, she was being honest. She didn't know if she was in love with Lucas, but she knew there was something in her heart, something that wouldn't let her marry Julian, "I don't know if I am in love with him, but we can't get married, Julian I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," he said as he waked away._

"_Julian, wait," she called after him, but he too kept walking._

"What are you going to do," Sam asked, "about Lucas?"

"I don't know, Sam," Brooke said, "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, I'm glad we're home," Sam said as they made their way to a taxi.

"Me too."

The taxi ride was nearly thirty minutes, it was after eleven when the car pulled up to the house. This was supposed to be their home, now it was just hers. They gathered their things and made their way inside.

"I'm going to head to bed," Sam said, "it's been a long day."

"Ok," Brooke said as they hugged, "I love you Sam."

"Love you, too," she said as she carried her bags upstairs.

Brooke was alone. The first time in a long time, she felt alone. She knew she had Sam, and her friends, but she still felt alone. She knew there was somewhere she wanted to go, someone she wanted to see.

"Hello," Haley said as she answered.

"I know it's late, I'm sorry."

"Brooke, it's fine, Nathan and I were waiting for you to call."

"Well, we're back," she said.

"Are you ok, Brooke, with all of this," Haley asked.

"Not really, but I made my choice," she said. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah," Haley said, "he got home earlier today. I guess he was in New York, working on the book. Lindsey made him come home, she told him he couldn't hide anymore," Haley said with a laugh, Grace started to cry, "Brooke, Grace is awake, can I call you tomorrow?"

"That's fine," Brooke said, "I love you guys, Haley."

"We love you too tigger," Haley said, "goodnight." Brooke hung up the phone.

* * *

"Man, it's after eleven," Nathan said, "I've got to head home, Haley will be worried."

"I should get home too," Lucas said as he made one last shot.

"You're going to be ok, Luke," Nathan said as they walked towards their vehicles.

"Thanks, Nate, for everything," Lucas smiled, "you are a really great brother."

"Who would've thought," Nathan laughed.

"Tell Haley I'm ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucas got in his car and drove. He didn't immediately drive home, instead he drove down her street. It wasn't her street anymore, but it used to be. There it was, the house with the red door that she had lived in. He stopped in front of it and stared. God, what had he done to her? What gave him the right to shatter everything she had with Julian?

He drove passed the school, passed the apartment. These places held so many memories for them. He loved her, he had never stopped. How could Peyton have done this? How could Brooke have lied? He knew how, she was trying to be a good friend, trying to protect herself, her heart. He drove towards his house, the house that held so many memories, the house she once lived in. There was a car sitting in the street, it seemed familiar, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Hey," she said as he walked towards her. She had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, waiting for him, she wasn't sure why.

"Hey," he replied. He sat down next to her, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said, because she was sorry. They sat quiet for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"I got your message," he said, "I'm sorry about you and Julian."

"I know," she said in almost a whisper. "Lucas, I don't know what all of this means. I don't know what I want right now, but I do love you, I loved you then, and I missed you every day."

"I missed you too, Brooke," he said looking into her eyes for the first time, "I never stopped, when I was with Lindsey, and Peyton, Brooke it was always you that I wanted, but I thought…"

"I shouldn't have lied back then, Luke, but I was scared," she wiped away a tear, "I was scared of all of it happening again, and I couldn't go through it, so if I pushed you away it couldn't happen. I thought Peyton loved you, and you loved her."

"She told me about Nathan and Haley's rehearsal, what she said to you," he said, "Brooke I had no idea, but I was in love with you, only you."

"You went to her, Lucas, you went to Peyton, to my best friend."

"Because you told me to."

"So all of it is my fault, Lucas?"

"You asked me who I wanted standing next to me when my dreams came true, it was you, it was always you. You pushed me away Brooke, I didn't know how you felt. Then when Peyton told me at Mouth's wedding, God, Brooke I wanted to go to you then, but I couldn't."

"So you waited until my wedding?"

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do," he said, "I wasn't going to come to the wedding. I was dressed and drove right passed the church. I ended up in the cemetery. Whitey was there. We talked about Keith and my mom," Lucas said as he wiped his eyes, "and I knew that I could not let you marry Julian Baker without telling you everything in my heart."

"You almost married Lindsey, Lucas, you said I do to her, and Peyton and you were engaged, and at no point did you say anything to me, why now?"

"Because I know now that you pushed me away because of Peyton, Brooke, I know that you might still love me, that maybe you missed me too."

"I do love you, Luke, and I missed you everyday, but this can't be like before, I can't do that anymore."

"Brooke, I love you. That night in New York," he said, "that wasn't just pretend for me, I want that with you. I want the two boys and a girl, coaching little league, all of it, Brooke, and I want it all with you. That's all I've ever wanted."

"I want it too," she said as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe, she had forgotten how his embrace made her feel, how well they fit together.

"I love you, I am in love with you," he said as he smiled, "I give a rats ass about you Brooke Davis."

"Well," she smiled back at him, "I give a rats ass about you too, Lucas Scott." She remembered that night, she had been so insecure about Lucas and Peyton. That was when she realized how much she liked this boy.

"What do we do," he asked as he had his arm around her shoulder, her head against him, "how do we fix this?"

"Time, I think," she said.

"Ok," he said as he kissed her head. "You remember that night you brought Angie over?"

"Yeah," Brooke said thinking back to that night. She had fallen asleep in his arms, he held her close, and he held Angie, it was perfect. But then she was too scared to let it be perfect.

"That was one of the best nights I've had in my life."

"Me too," she said. She sat with his arms around her for about fifteen minutes, neither of them talking, just sitting together, it was exactly what she needed. "I've got to get home, Sam's there, and we just got back a little while ago."

"Ok," he said as she stood up, he grabbed her hand, "I am the guy for you, Brooke Davis, and you are the only girl for me. You changed my world Brooke."

"Ok," she said, she leaned in and kissed him. This was their first kiss in ages, it was perfect, she didn't want to go, but she had to. "I'll see you around, Lucas Scott," she said as she waved, she flashed him a smile as she walked towards her car. This was perfect.


	15. I Know

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics. Sorry it's been awhile.** Short chapter, I know, been uninspired a liitle....read and review, hope you like it....

"You've been back for less than twenty four hours and you are working already," Haley asked as she walked into the store.

"My work is everything," Brooke said as they hugged, "hey gorgeous," she said as she smiled at Grace.

"She's being shy this morning," Haley said as her thirteen month old smiled.

"I missed you guys," Brooke said.

"We missed you, too, Brooke," she said as she sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the store. "It's great having you back."

"It's good being back," Brooke said as she looked around her store, the place that used to be Karen's Café. This place meant a lot to her, it always would.

"So," Haley said with a smile, Brooke looked at her with a smile, "have you talked to him?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I did. I went by last night after we got back."

"And?"

"And," Brooke said with a sigh, "I don't know, Haley, I don't know what I want right now, you know? What if I made the wrong choice, what if I screwed up?"

"Brooke, it's ok not to be sure," Haley said, "you and Lucas have been through a lot. I think you both need time, but I don't think you made the wrong choice, not if your heart wasn't sure about Julian."

"That's just it," Brooke said as she sat next to best friend, "I don't know that I wasn't sure, you know? When Julian and I were in L.A. I had everything I wanted, but then coming back here…"

"You saw Lucas again."

"Yeah, and I don't know. It's like a part of me still loves Julian, but a part of me loves Lucas. And, I know it wouldn't have been right to marry Julian," Brooke sighed, there was hesitation in her voice.

"But?"

"But," she continued, "I miss him. I know it sounds crazy, but after I saw Lucas last night it made me think about Julian. He's been my everything, him and Sam have been my world."

"But, you didn't marry him, Brooke, you didn't."

"I didn't." She sat there thinking about all of it, the way Peyton had tried to push her and Lucas together when she was getting ready to leave with Julian, how she really did love Lucas, she always had.

"You ok," Haley asked as she put her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"I think I am going to be ok," Brooke smiled, "I've got you and Nathan, Jamie and this little princess."

"We're all here for you," Haley smiled, "Peyton is too."

"I know."

* * *

"I was right," Nathan said as he walked on to the River Court.

"What," Lucas asked as he passed the ball to his little brother.

"I hear Brooke's back," Nathan says with a smile.

"Yep," Lucas smiled back.

"So have you seen her?"

"Yeah, when I went home last night she was there," he said thinking back, "sitting on my porch."

"Well," Nathan said as he made a shot, "how'd that go?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean we just talked," Lucas said as he made a shot.

"About?"

"Nothing, really."

"You know she's been through a lot, man," Nathan said, "you and Peyton put her through a lot, Luke."

"I know, Nathan, I just want another chance with her," he said as he got more serious, "I just want her to know that I love her, not Peyton, not Lindsey, but her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did, but I don't know where we stand. She told me she loved me," he said as they sat on the picnic table.

"What did you tell her?"

"I love her, Nathan," he said as he handed Nathan a black box.

"What's this," Nathan asked as he opened the black velvet box.

"My mom gave it to me, right after Keith died," he said, "she wanted me to give it to Brooke."

"But you didn't."

"No," he said as he took the box back, "I didn't. When we got back, it was the night of the rehearsal and I wanted to give it to her, but things were weird with her and Peyton. The day of your wedding, I was going to give it her that night, I was going to ask Brooke Davis to marry me."

"But Rachel and Coop drove off the bridge, and that whole mess happened."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but before that, when she found out about Peyton kissing me in the library," he cringed as he thought about it, "it was over for us."

"It's not over, Luke, she's here," Nathan said, "she cares, man, she still loves you, and I know you love her."

"I do," Lucas said, "Nathan, I love Brooke, and I know it's been years since we were together, but last night…"

"I don't need details," Nathan laughed.

"It's not like that," Lucas said as he glared at Nathan. "Last night just seeing her again, it just feels like she's the one that I'm supposed to be with, she's everything, she's my heart."

"Hey, you know this tall, good looking basketball player," Nathan laughed, "I think he predicted this a few years back. I think he told you that you had feelings for Brooke Davis. You remember him?"

"I don't remember him," Lucas laughed.

"Seriously, Lucas, you deserve to be happy, you both do. It takes time, look at me and Haley. Things didn't get this way overnight, we've been through a lot, but we're here, together."

"You turned out to be a decent guy," Lucas said.

"You too, who would've thought?"

"Keith," Lucas said. "I think he imagined this, I think he saw this coming."

"I miss him," Nathan said, "I wish I would have got to know him better. He was a good guy."

"That he was."

"So, you do realize that I was right," Nathan said, "I told you that you had feelings for her."

"I know," Lucas smiled.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the back deck looking out into the ocean. The Atlantic had a different look than the Pacific, that's what she was thinking about when Brooke walked out there.

"Hey," Brooke said as she sat beside her.

"Hey."

"You ok? You seem distant," Brooke asked, her motherly instincts coming out.

"Yeah," Sam said as she looked at Brooke, "I'm ok. I never thought I would miss L.A. but I do. I know it's only been a day, but for the last year and a half it was our home."

"I miss it too, but this is home too," she said.

"I talked to Julian earlier," Sam said, "he wanted to make sure we were ok." They sat silent for a few minutes. Brooke knew how much Julian meant to Sam, to both of them. He was their family, they were a family together, and now it was over.

"I know that this isn't what you imagined," Brooke started.

"Brooke, it's not that," Sam said, she let out a sigh, "I want you to be happy, and I want Julian to be happy, and if it's not together I get it."

"I love him, Sam, I do, I always will," Brooke said, "but it wouldn't have been ok for me to marry him when I still have feelings for someone else."

"He loves you," Sam said as she stared out into the water, watching the waves, "Lucas."

"What?"

"I know that Lucas loves you," Sam said, "he loves you."

"Sam…"

"It just sucks that Julian had to get hurt, that he had to get his heart broken."

"I know, and I am so sorry that I hurt him, Sam."

"I know."


	16. Five Weeks

Author's Note: I own nothing. All flashbacks will be in italics. This chapter is jumping ahead about a month from Brooke and Lucas kissing on his front porch. Read and review.

"Brooke," Millicent said as she walked in to Brooke's office.

"Wow," Brooke said as she looked at the large bouquet of flowers Millicent was carrying.

"They were just delivered for you," Millicent said as she placed the flowers on the desk in front of her friend.

"They're beautiful," Brooke said as she smelled them, "Gerbera Daisies are my absolute favorite, and they're red."

"Who are they from," Millicent asked as Brooke opened the card, "Lucas?"

"He is so sweet," Brooke said reading the card...

Pretty Girl,

It has been one month today since you have been back in my life. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I love you so much. I will always be here for you and Sam no matter what.

Love always,

Lucas

"What's wrong," Millicent asked as she saw panicked look cross Brooke's face. Brooke looked like she has seen a ghost suddenly, "Brooke?"

"Sorry," she said as she placed the card back in the envelope, "I was just thinking. I am going to head out early today."

"Ok," Millicent said as Brooke started gathering her things.

"I'll call you later, Millie," Brooke said as she made her way out of the store.

* * *

"You boys are back already," Haley asked as Nathan and Lucas walked in the kitchen.

"I've got to meet with Clay," Nathan said as he kissed his wife, "Jamie is with Skills at the River Court."

"Quinn said they were coming over for dinner tonight," Haley said.

"That's tonight?"

Yeah," Haley said with a laugh.

"I have to meet him at his office in an hour," Nathan said kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"What about you, Luke," Haley said, "did you forget about my dinner too?"

"Nope," he smirked, Haley shot him an inquisitive glance, "what?"

"What's the look?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas Scott we have been friends for too long, now spill."

"It's been a month since Brooke has been back."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I didn't realize you were counting, that's all."

"I am so happy, Hales, having her back in my life is amazing," he said as he smiled. Haley had missed seeing this part of her best friend. Over the past year especially he had seemed so lost, but now he seemed happy again, he actually smiled again. "We're taking things slow, but I love her, Haley, I am in love with her."

"I'm happy for you Luke," Haley smiled, "both of you. You deserve to be happy."

"I am, she makes me happy."

"I am pretty sure that goes both ways," Haley said.

* * *

Brooke was driving home. She loved that, home. Being back in Tree Hill had been amazing. She had missed it so much more than she realized. She loved having her friends around, Jamie, and of course Lucas. She had missed it so much. She had loved her life in L.A. too. Julian was a large part of who she became. They loved each other once. Hell, maybe they still did. Brooke knew she had hurt him, she knew Peyton had hurt him too, and all for Lucas Scott.

Brooke Davis was certain of one thing, Julian Baker was not fond of Lucas Scott. How could he be? She knew that the movie had brought the two of them together, close to friendship, but that day Julian walked away from her in a wedding dress changed everything. She pulled in to her driveway. She loved the house. Their house, that stung a bit. This was the house she and Julian picked out together, the house they would start their married life in. But, instead, she chose not to marry him. Now it was her house, her and Sam. Sam would be going to school in Chapel Hill in a few months, so it would just be her. She had gotten used to being alone for awhile. She used to be the girl with the walls around her heart, not letting people in. That of course only came after her best friend and her boyfriend cheated behind her back. She let out a sigh as she laid her head against the steering wheel.

What was she thinking? Why had she given up her life with Julian on a whim? She knew Julian could have made her happy, he could have been the guy for her. Lucas just had to wait until she stood in a wedding gown waiting to marry another man before he told her he loved her. Lucas Scott was the reason she kept people at a distance, he was the reason she was afraid to let people in. But Julian managed to find his way in. He was the first person to make it in her heart. Of course she had cared for Chase, but it wasn't the same, and Owen didn't compare. Julian Baker had broken down the walls that held all others before him out, and she broke his heart.

She opened her cell phone up. She had known for the past three hours she had to make this call. She didn't want to. She scrolled through her contacts, Andy, Bevin, Chase, Clay, Clothes Over Bros, Deb, Fergie, Haley, Jake, Julian. Julian. She pressed call and held the phone to her ear.

"Julian Baker," he said.

"Hey," she hesitated, "it's me." She could hear a lot of noise on the other end of the line, but nothing from him, "Julian?"

"Yeah," he hesitated.

"How are you?"

"Oh, me," he said in a sarcastic tone, "fine. Since you left me for your ex and apparently never cared anyway."

"That's not true, Julian, I…"

"You know what Brooke," he said, "I don't have time. I don't have time for any of this, Alex and I are trying to pick out invitations and a cake today."

"What?"

"Alex Dupre and I are going to get married Brooke, we are together," he laughed, "I guess you were right, there always was something there."

"You can't be serious Julian, we split up five weeks ago," she said, angered now.

"Look, we're done, you made your choice. There is nothing left for the two of us Brooke. All I am concerned with is me and my life. You are free of me, ok?"

"Julian, I need to…"

"What you need doesn't matter to me, go tell Lucas," he said as the phone went dead. She closed her cell phone. She wiped away the tears that had started to fall and tried to compose herself. She gathered her things and walked towards her home. Five weeks, had it been five weeks since the almost wedding? Four weeks she and Lucas kissed. The last few weeks all seemed to blur as she reached for the front door. Five weeks…

"Brooke," Sam called from the other side of the bathroom door, "you've been in there for awhile, are you ok?" She had rushed in the house after the call with Julian, nearly running Sam down to get to the bathroom.

"I'm fine," she said as she pulled the door open to see a concerned Sam standing there. She hated feeling like this, the sickness in the pit of her stomach after hearing Julian's hateful words.

"Brooke," Sam said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I've to get ready to go," Brooke said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "dinner at Naley's tonight. You have plans?"

"I am going out with Mia and Chase," Sam said, "are you sure you're ok?"

"I am."

* * *

"You doing ok, girlie," Haley asked as Brooke sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"Good," Brooke tried to sound reassuring, she wasn't sure if that was for her own benefit or Haley's.

"Jamie is really glad you are back," she said as she pulled the pan from the oven. Macaroni and cheese, at Brooke's request, Haley had made macaroni and cheese, "I am too, I've missed you."

"I missed you guys," Brooke said as Nathan walked in the kitchen.

"They're getting hungry out there," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley, he kissed her neck, "so am I."

"Well," she smiled, "dinner," she emphasized that word, "is ready now."

"Brooke," Nathan said as he looked at her.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said as she raced towards the bathroom.

"I guess there is a such as sickening sweet," Nathan laughed as he and Haley carried the food to the dining room where their friends waited. Haley was so happy being able to have everyone together like this. Lucas was happy again, Mouth and Millicent the newlyweds, Peyton and Jake Quinn and Clay, Skills and Lauren. It was nice having everyone together.

"Food of the Gods," Nathan said as he sat down the large platter.

"You did good, baby girl," Skills said as he looked at the food.

"Mac and cheese and a bottle of wine," Mouth laughed as Nathan opened the bottle, "only in Tree Hill."

"I will take a glass of that," Peyton said to Nathan with a smile, "it's a rare occasion that we get a night without kiddos."

"What's the celebration," Quinn asked as Nathan handed her and Clay each a glass.

"Our friends," Nathan said as Brooke walked in to the dining room, she took her seat next to Lucas, "and our family."

"Hey," Lucas whispered as he kissed her cheek. He took a second glass from Nathan and handed it towards Brooke, "we should celebrate this last month."

"Lucas, I can't," she whispered as he sat the glass down, "I'm sorry." She looked up to see everyone looking at her, she closed her eyes hoping that the events that had taken place today were a dream. She felt Lucas' hand on the small of her back. "I can't do this," she said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.


	17. The One For Me

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

They all sat shocked. Lucas looked more confused than anyone in the room and they all had their fixed upon his face. What just happened, he wondered? He looked to his best friend for some sort of answer, but the look on Haley's face was just as blank as his own. He went to stand up, he wanted to go after her, to find out what was wrong. But, before he could his little brother stood.

"I'll go," Nathan said as he placed his hand on Haley's shoulder, he looked as Lucas, who was still shocked and nodded. Luke just sat frozen.

She made her way out on the back deck of her friends home before the tears started falling harder. God, what was she doing? Why was her life always such a mess when it came to that boy? Why?

"Brooke," Nathan called out as he approached where she was standing. He could see she was crying and immediately pulled her in to his chest. She stood there with his arms wrapped around her, sobbing. "Shh," he whispered as he held her.

"I don't…." she started before the tears came harder now. Nathan wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew something was. The last month he had seen Brooke the happiest she had been in years, and now suddenly she was upset like never before.

"Luke is really worried about you," he said as she pulled away from him, "so am I Brooke."

"Nathan," she said as she sat on the lounger chair, "I don't know what to do. I just can't…"

"Hey, it's alright Brooke," he said as Haley walked outside, "everything is going to be ok."

"It's not," she said as she looked up and saw Haley, "it's not ok."

"Hey, girlie," Haley said as she sat beside her best friend, she glanced at Nathan with a worried look.

"I'm going to check on everyone," he said as he left the two girls alone.

"Brooke," Haley said as she placed her arm around her, "what's wrong?"

"Everything, Haley," Brooke said as she rested her head against Haley's shoulder, "everything."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She needed to talk to Haley, she wanted to, but how? What would she say? How was she going to make Haley understand this when it came to Julian Baker?

"I'm here if you do," she said, "Nathan is too." She was not sure what had happened to get her friend so upset. Lucas had been so excited earlier about this evening, and Brooke had been distant, but she wasn't expecting this. "Luke is here for you too, Brooke."

"I know," she said as the tears started falling again. They sat quiet together, not realizing an audience watched from the kitchen.

* * *

"Is she ok," Lucas asked as he watched the two girls from the kitchen window with his brother.

"Haley's with her," he said, "she'll be fine."

"I don't get it, Nate, I don't know what happened," Lucas said as he ran his hand through his hair. They both stood and watched the heartbreaking scene in front of them, both unsure what triggered this.

"She's upset, man, she's been through a lot in the last few weeks," he tried to comfort his brother, "I'm sure it's just all catching up to her."

"I screwed her life up," Lucas said, "again. It's what I do to her."

"Luke, that's not true," Peyton said as she walked in the kitchen. He turned and looked at her, she knew if looks could kill she would be dead. "You love her, everyone knows that."

"It doesn't matter much," he said as he stared out the window.

"Nathan," Peyton said, "Jake and I are heading out, give you guys time alone."

"Thanks, Peyton," Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Everything will be fine, Lucas," Peyton said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I believe that." Peyton walked out leaving the two brothers alone in silence. Nathan knew that he couldn't say anything to make Lucas feel better, hell he couldn't make himself fell better. What was going on in the mind of Brooke Davis?

"Luke," Nathan said as Lucas finally looked at him, "Haley is with her, she'll be fine."

"Will she? I don't know," Lucas sighed, "I shouldn't have gone to the wedding and said anything," he said as his own tears started to fall. "I screwed everything up for her, Nate, I shouldn't have done it. I should have left her alone and let her be happy."

"Do you really believe that? Lucas you are a fool if you believe that."

"Nate," Clay said as he peaked his head in the kitchen, "we're all going to head home."

"Ok," Nathan said, "I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Great," Lucas said as Clay left the room, "everyone's evening is ruined because of me."

"Luke, this," Nathan said as he motioned out to the deck, "this isn't your fault. You can't seriously regret telling her how you feel. I mean, you have been in love with her forever, Luke, you can't tell me you would have rather watched her marry Julian Baker instead of telling her how you feel."

"At least she would be happy."

"Do you really believe that?"

* * *

"I thought you were happy," Haley said after the long silence.

"Me too," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened, Brooke?"

"I called Julian today," Brooke sighed. She wiped her eyes and looked towards the kitchen where she saw Lucas and Nathan talking.

"Why?"

"I needed to tell him something," she said, "is Lucas ok?"

"I don't know, Brooke," Haley looked towards the kitchen, "he's worried about you, we all are."

"I'm sorry, Haley," she said.

"Why were you calling Julian," Haley asked, "I thought you and Lucas…"

"I've been back for a month, Haley," Brooke said, "it's been five weeks since Julian and I were supposed to get married." Haley was trying to understand, Brooke could see the confusion in her best friends face, "He is marrying Alex Dupre."

"What?"

"I called Julian today, and he said they are getting married."

"Honey," Haley said as she put her arm around her best friend, "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't care," Brooke said, "it should not matter to me at all, but…"

"It does," Haley said. She contemplated what to say next, she didn't want to think it, but she had to ask, "do you still love him, Brooke?"

"I do."

* * *

"I do."

"Well, big brother," Nathan said, "you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Look at her Nathan," he said as he looked at her, "does she look happy?"

"Maybe not right this moment, but every relationship has its ups and downs. Look at me and Haley, we have had our share of downs, but we love each other. You can't tell me you think she would have been better with Julian baker?"

"I love her, God knows I do, but I don't deserve her Nathan. Brooke deserves more than me."

"More than someone who loves her?"

"I hurt her, it seems like I am still hurting her, and this worst part is that I don't even know what I did this time. I wanted to give her the ring tonight," he laughed.

"Wow."

"I know, it's soon," he said.

"Soon? Are you serious? Luke, I have been waiting for Brooke Davis to be my sister in law for years," Nathan laughed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you little brother, but I don't think that is going to be happening."

* * *

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't know what to do about Lucas."

"Ok," Haley said in a confused tone.

"I want him to be happy, Haley, more than anything I want Lucas to be happy and have the life he has always dreamed of," she said, "I just don't think I will be a part of that."

"Brooke," Haley said with hurt in her voice. Her heart was breaking for Lucas as Brooke's words cut her. How could Brooke go from being the happiest girl in the world the last few weeks to this? "Help me understand this, because right now none of this makes any sense."

"I think I made the wrong choice coming back here, Haley. My past with Julian, all of this," Brooke said, "I just don't know what to do right now."

"I don't understand what you're saying Brooke," Haley said as her protectiveness for Lucas kicked in, "I mean you tell Lucas that you love him, that you always have, now you're saying that it was a mistake? I don't know how you could do that to him? Hasn't he been through enough?"

"What? You think," Brooke hesitated, "I've got to get out of here," she said as she went to stand up.

"Wait," Haley grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, Brooke." Brooke stood there looking broken as Haley held her hand. Haley was confused more than ever. She was Brooke's best friend and she wanted to help her, but Lucas was her best friend, and could she really stand by and watch Brooke stomp on his heart.

"I love him, Haley," she sat back down, "I am in love with him. I can't breathe when I think about not being with him. He is the guy for me," she wiped her eyes. Haley looked confused, and God, Brooke could imagine why. She wasn't even making sense to herself, how could she expect Haley to understand the whirlwind going on inside of her right now.

* * *

"Are you really going to give up that easily? Mister I'm the guy for you? With all your speeches about your love, how you two belong together."

"Nathan," he said.

"No, Lucas, you love her don't you?"

"More than anything," he said. It was true, she was the one girl that he couldn't imagine not having in his life. He thought about that night she had to give Angie back. God, she was hurting so bad and he wanted to be there for her. She told him not to come to the airport, but he had to. He had to be there for her, she needed him.

"_You told me not to come to the airport, why," he asked._

"_I don't like you to see me like this," she hesitated, "vulnerable."_

"_That's how I always see you Brooke, it's kind of beautiful," he smiled._

"_Hey, Luke. We've been through a lot, me and you. But I wouldn't have made it through today or a couple of other days without you. So thanks," she said as she handed him the purple monkey, "this is for you." He took the monkey, it was just like the one she had when she was little, it was the one she had given Angie, "I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"_

"_I love you too, Brooke Davis."_

"She's always been the girl for me."

"Ok, then," Nathan said, "don't give up on her. Whatever she's going through right now, it will be ok."

"I love her, but right now I don't know if she feels the same, Nathan," he said as he looked into his brothers face, "and that is killing me. I have caused her so much pain, maybe this is what I deserve, karma."

"Well, I don't buy that, man. You love her, she loves you. You're not going anywhere right?"

"No. I would wait forever to be with her."

"Because you're the guy for her," Nathan chuckled.

"Because Brooke Davis is the girl for me," Lucas said as he looked at her sitting with his best friend.

* * *

"Haley," Brooke said as she looked away from her best friend, "I am…"

"What is it, Tigger," Haley asked, "you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, almost wishing Haley wouldn't hear it. There it was, her secret, her secret that was going to crush Lucas Scotts heart. She looked at the kitchen window and her eyes met Lucas' for the first time and she felt like her heart had stopped beating when she saw the hurt in his eyes. This was going to kill him.

"Oh," that was Haley could manage to spit out. Her mind was going in a million different directions and all she could manage was a one word response. Was she supposed to be happy? She wasn't sure how to react, she knew Brooke was upset, but Brooke had always wanted a baby of her own. But Julian was clearly the father, what was this going to mean for Lucas and Brooke?

"Haley, I'm scared," she said breaking down again, Haley wrapped her arms around her. "We weren't trying or anything, but we weren't trying not to either..."

"Brooke, you are going to be a great mom," Haley said, that was the truth, she knew that. "This will be ok, you'll see. I'll be here for you, just like you were there for me when I found out I was pregnant with Jamie. We'll get through this."

"What about Lucas? Haley, I am going to lose him after I just got him back," Brooke sobbed, "I can't do this, I love him, but a baby, I've always wanted…."

"Hey," Haley said as she looked at the window where Lucas was still watching, "this will be ok, I know it. He loves you Brooke, and Luke is a good guy, and Keith was…"

"Haley," Lucas said as he walked out on the deck. Both girls turned towards him, Brooke trying to compose herself. "Can I talk to Brooke for a minute?"

"Well," Haley said as she looks at Brooke, Brooke nodded letting her know it was ok, "I'll be inside." They watched her walk inside and Lucas took a seat next to Brooke.


	18. Complicated

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

When she felt the warmth of his hand on hers she couldn't hide the tears. Why must everything be so complicated, she wondered to herself. He pulled her close to him, she rested her face against his chest.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you," she said in almost a whisper. Things had gotten so complicated in the last few minutes.

"They're going to be ok, Hales."

"She's pregnant, Nathan," Haley said.

"What?"

"She's pregnant," she sighed, "they weren't trying she said…"

"Julian?"

"Yeah," Haley said as she wiped her eyes, she sat on the edge of the counter, Nathan stood in front of her. "She's pretty upset," he could hear the hesitation in her voice, "she said Julian told her that he's with Alex and they are getting married."

"Tell me that's not what has her upset," Nathan shook his head in disbelief, "she didn't marry him, she chose Lucas."

"I think she is having doubts."

"This is gonna kill him, Hales," Nathan said as he looked towards the window, "he was going to propose, tonight."

"Oh, my," Haley said as she wiped her eyes. She felt so torn. Lucas had been her life long best friend, her brother in law, but Brooke. Brooke was her best friend, the balance, the girl she could always turn to. What in the world was this going to do to them?

* * *

She sat there, unable to look at him. He reached out to hold her hand and she pulled away. His mind was all over, he had no clue what he had done, seeing her like this killed him.

"Talk to me," he whispered.

"I…"

"Brooke, I love you," he said.

"Luke," she sighed, wiping her eyes, still not looking at him.

"Brooke…"

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Brooke, look at me," he said as he knelt in front of her.

"Lucas, I can't do this," she said as she finally looked in to his blue eyes. God, she hated this, seeing him like this, the hurt and pain he was feeling was right there in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me what I did, Brooke, we can fix it," he pleaded, "I love you."

"We can't fix it," she said as he grabbed her hands in his, "there is nothing…."

"No, Brooke, we can," he said, "we can fix it, we can do whatever you want."

"Lucas, this is too much, I can't do this," she said, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this."

"Ok," he said, defeated. He let go of her hands and stood up.

* * *

"It's all going to work out," Nathan said as he kissed his wife, "it has to."

"I love you, Nathan Scott," Haley said as they heard the back door open.

"I'll see you guys later," Lucas said as he went walking through the kitchen.

"I'll go," Haley said as she followed after him, "Lucas."

"I can't Haley," he said as he stopped in the living room, "I don't know…"

"Come here," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't even know what I did," he said, tears falling.

"Luke," she said trying to console him, "you didn't do anything."

"Then why is she doing this, Haley? Why now? I mean this last month," he said as he pulled away from her.

"I know," she said as he walked outside, she followed him, "Lucas, don't go."

"Why? I have nothing to stay for, Haley," he said as he walked to his car, she flinched as he hit his hands against the car. He laid his head against the car, she could see he was still crying, this broke her heart.

* * *

Brooke sat outside alone, she deserved that much, she was sure. Alone, that's what she deserved. She hated hurting Lucas, but what choice was there? Letting him leave her when he found out about the baby, Julian's baby? This wasn't what she had planned, but she had always wanted to be a mom. She couldn't be sad about the pregnancy, she wouldn't be sad about it.

"You sure know how to clear out a room," Nathan said as he stood in the doorway watching her.

"I'm sorry Nathan," she said, she had managed to compose herself slightly.

"Hey, it's not me who's owed an apology," he said.

"Nathan, it's complicated," she said.

"Complicated," he said with a laugh, "complicated like my wife leaving on tour with Chris Keller, like you sleeping with Keller, like our deadbeat parents who were never there, or complicated like a woman claiming I fathered her unborn child, or do you mean complicated like my dad murdering my uncle in cold blood? Cause, Brooke, complicated is what we do."

"How about complicated like my former best friend and boyfriend sneaking around behind my back," she said in an angry tone, "not once, but twice, Nathan, what about that?"

"So that's what this," he motioned to the empty house, "is all about, the passed?" She didn't respond, he walked out on the deck further, looking into the ocean. "Brooke, he loves you."

"Nathan," she said.

"Brooke, he's my brother," Nathan said, "believe me I know he has screwed up, but Brooke he loves you. He wants to be with you."

"I love him, Nathan," she said.

"Ok, then, what's the problem, Brooke?" She sat there, he hated seeing his brother hurt, he hated seeing his friend hurt, "you said he didn't fight for you, back in high school," she looked at him, "he fought for you at your wedding, Brooke, he put himself out there and let you decide, maybe you owe him that much?"

"It's already decided," she said coldly. He had never really seen her like this. "I am having Julian Baker's baby, Nathan, it's decided, it's done."

"Did you tell him," he asked, "did you tell Lucas, did you give him a chance to decide where he fits in this? Brooke, he loves you, and in case you forgot, does the name Keith mean anything to you? Or are you still wrapped up in Julian and Alex?"

"That's not fair."

"And this is, what you're doing to Luke is fair, Brooke? How can you talk about fair after you have spent the last month with Luke to just shut him out?"

* * *

"Luke, that's not true," Haley said, "you have all of us."

"I love her, Haley, it's always been her."

"She's just going through a lot, Luke, don't give up on her."

"She's given up on me," Lucas said as he wiped his eyes, "I gotta get out of here Hales."

"Lucas, please don't go," she begged, "just give her a little time and try to figure all this out."

"Figure what out, Haley? From what she said, she's figured it out."

"Luke, this isn't easy for her."

"Telling me that she doesn't want this isn't easy for her? Haley, I can't be here now, I can't see her and not want to be with her, I've got to get away."

"Stay, please."

"Haley, I'm here for her," he said, "I was going to stay in New York or visit my mom in Charlotte, but I came back for her. I can't be here without her."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," he said as he opened the door on his Mustang, "I'll call you ok."

"Be careful, Lucas," she said, "we love you."

"I love you too," he said as he shut the door. She stood silent watching him drive away. He was broken, Brooke was broken. Her heart was broken seeing them like this, they were both stubborn.

* * *

"I need to go," Brooke said as she stood up, she wiped her eyes as she saw Haley walking outside towards them, "I have to get home."

"Brooke," Haley said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as crying in to Haley's shoulder, "I'm sorry Haley."

"I know," she said trying to comfort her friend, "you need to tell him, Brooke."

"I need to talk to Julian," she said as she pulled away from Haley, "this is our situation to talk about. I gotta go."

"Brooke," Haley said confused.

"I've gotta go," Brooke said as she walked away, Haley stood there so confused.

"Wow," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He left," she said, "I don't know where he's going, or when he'll be back."

"He'll be ok," Nathan rubbed her back, "he always is."

"He's hurting," she whispered.

"So is she," Nathan said, "so are you."

"I just want them to be happy," she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"People who are meant to be always find their way in the end," he said.

"She didn't tell him, Nathan, he doesn't even know why she is pushing him away," she said, "I wanted to tell him."

"You can't Hales, he needs to hear it from her," Nathan said, "he needs her to tell him, he needs her to fight for them."


	19. It Will Work Out

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

Brooke was sure of three things. One, she was in love with Lucas Scott, two, she was pregnant with Julian Baker's child and three, there was no way that this was going to be ok. There was one person she needed to talk to right now, one person who could help her. She drove back to her store. The store that once stood as Karen's Café.

"Hello," the brunette's voice sounded so good to Brooke that she actually smiled.

"Hey, it's Brooke."

"Brooke, how are you?"

"I don't know," and the tears started.

"Honey, what's wrong," she asked, "is it Lucas?"

"No, Karen, it's me, I…"

"Honey, what is it?"

"I am pregnant," she managed to get out, "and Julian is the…"

"Ok," Karen said, "Brooke honey everything will be fine."

"I have always wanted a baby, you know, but I love Lucas," she cried, "I want both."

"What does Lucas think about all of this?"

"He doesn't know," Brooke sighed, "I can't tell him, Karen, this is bad."

"No, honey, it's not bad, Brooke Davis, you will be an amazing mother."

"I don't want to lose Lucas…"

"Lucas loves you," Karen said. She was taken back to her own pregnancy, well both actually. She had gotten pregnant by Dan, only for him to leave her. But, she had Keith. They were more of a family then a lot of people she knew. She loved Keith, and he loved her and Lucas. He had raised Lucas as his own son, he was who helped Lucas become the man her had. And Lily, Lily had Andy. He may not have been her biological father, but Andy had been there in the same way Keith had for Lucas. "Brooke, what do you want? What would like to see happen, how does this end happily for you?"

"I want to be with Lucas," she said, "and I want this baby."

"Ok, Brooke, fight for that. Tell Lucas," Karen said, "tell him what you want, because I believe that is what he'll want to."

"How can I expect him to stay with me, he hates Julian and this baby…"

"This baby, Brooke, this is your child, a part of you, the woman my son loves. He will love your child, Brooke. I know what you are feeling, honey, I've been there," she hesitated, "twice."

"I want Lucas to be happy, I don't want him to fell like he has to be there for me…"

"I used to think Keith stayed because he felt bad," she sighed, "bad for Lucas for not having a father, bad for me because Dan is a dick and left me alone and pregnant. But, the truth was he didn't feel bad, Brooke, he didn't feel cheated, Keith wanted to be with us. I spent so much time trying to push him towards a life that I thought he wanted that we missed out on a lot of time together."

"Karen," Brooke said as she could hear the hurt in Karen's voice.

"You need to let Lucas decide," she said, "don't make the choice for him, ok?"

"I don't want to lose him," she said.

"I don't believe for one second that you will."

"He left," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes, "I told him I couldn't do all of this and he walked away, Karen. He didn't stay."

"What about Julian?"

"He doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to tell him, he has a right to know he's going to be a father," Brooke said.

"It will work out," Karen said, "I know it, honey."

* * *

Lucas sat alone. It had been two hours since he had walked away from her. He sat here, the only place he could imagine being. He wasn't even sure what was happening. It seemed like his dreams were all coming true, he got the girl, the job he loved, a great group of friends and family. How had things gone so wrong in a matter of hours?

He looked at the red substance on his hands. What was he thinking? She didn't want this, he kept playing her words over in his head. How could she not want this? How? After everything they had been through together and she was just giving up. Damn Julian Baker, he thought. She deserved better than him, he had hurt her so much in the past, and he knew this was bound to happen. Karma is a bitch, he thought.

His cell phone rang. He sighed as he looked at the screen, Mom it flashed. Not now, he thought. What would he tell his mom? How could he explain all of this when he didn't even understand it. He was about to leave, to where he wasn't sure, but he was a mess. The red on his hands, his clothes, he needed to clean himself up, he needed to prepare for his life without her, without his pretty girl.

He stood to leave and was caught off guard by the sight of the car that had pulled up. Her. It was her, his pretty girl. Of course it, he thought to himself, after all it was her house that he was sitting on the porch at. Her house, a house he imagined them sharing. He couldn't move. He saw her getting out of the car and his heart was racing. He loved her.

"What is this," she whispered as she walked towards the porch.

"I love you," he said, "I can't lose you, Brooke, I can't, I won't."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke you are my world, my everything," he said, "you're the girl behind…"

"The red door," she said as she looked at her front door, "you painted my front door red, Lucas?"

"I did," he said as she laughed.

"Are you crazy?"

"For you, yes."

"Lucas, I don't want to hurt you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her, she buried her face in his chest.

"Then don't shut me out, Brooke."

"I have to tell you something," she said as she pulled away. She could see the hurt in his eyes and knew this was going to be hard.

"You can tell me anything, pretty girl."

"You painted my door," she said with a slight smile.

"I did, it's still wet," he said as they sat on the steps, "you're always going to be the girl behind the red door."

"Julian and I were going to get married."

"I know, and if this is too fast, Brooke, we can slow down…"

"Luke," she interrupted him, "I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Julian and I were thinking of starting a family, and we weren't trying not to," she said as he looked at her, she could see the realization in his eyes and it killed her, "Lucas, I am pregnant."

"I don't…."

"I'm sorry," she said as the tears streamed her face, she hated seeing him sad, and this was sad. They sat quiet, she couldn't even look at him, she couldn't bear the pain in his blue eyes. "It's too much…"

"It's not," he said, "it's not too much for me, Brooke. I love you."

"Lucas," she said as he tried to wipe her tears.

"I love you, I want to be with you, and I want to be here for you and your baby, Brooke. You are the girl for me," he said as he knelt in front of her, she was crying now as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"Brooke, this will be ok, I promise," he said. His mind was racing a million different directions, but he loved her. Keith did it, he could do it too. He knew that this wouldn't be easy, but it was Brooke Davis, his pretty girl, the girl behind the red door.

"Julian…"

"We can handle that, Brooke, we can," he said. He believed they could, his mom and Keith had managed to handle Dan. He wished Keith was here, Keith was his dad in every way that mattered and right now he needed that. This was not going to be easy, but was anything worth having easy?

"I want you to be happy Lucas."

"This," he said turning her face towards him, "this is what makes me happy, being with you."

"I love you," she said as he kissed her, "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't," he said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out the small black box that he had shown his brother a month ago. "My mom gave me this," he said as he held the box.

"Lucas," she whispered as he showed her the ring.

"She gave me this right after Keith died, when we went on that road trip before Haley and Nathan's wedding," he said. That was not the brightest spot in their past, but it was the beginning of the journey that led him here. "She wanted me to give this to the girl I was going to spend forever with," he laughed, "she wanted me to give it to you. I was going to, the night of the rehearsal and then the night of the wedding. But everything got so screwed up."

"You mean because you made out with my best friend behind my back," she said with a smile, she was joking and he thought that had to be a good sign.

"Something like that. We lost out way for a while, but I always hoped we would find our way back to each other," he said. "I have kept this ring for you, I didn't give it to Lindsey or to Peyton, Brooke, because it belongs to you." He looked into her eyes and he was certain, she was the girl for him, she always had been from that moment when she was in his backseat, to the two of them in a random hot tub, she was the one. "I love you, Brooke Davis, I always will. You wanted me to fight for you, and I am. I am not giving up, never. No matter what. I want to spend forever with you," he took the ring out of the box and held her hand, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

"Lucas," she said as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, "Julian," she said as she pulled her hand from Lucas'. Julian freaking Baker he screamed in his head. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself that this is going to work out.

She pulled away from him and flipped her cell phone open, "Julian."


	20. Been there

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

"_Lucas," she said as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen, "Julian," she said as she pulled her hand from Lucas'. Julian freaking Baker he screamed in his head. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself that this is going to work out._

_Lucas stood to walk away from her, from his pretty girl, for the second time in one night. But as he let out a sigh she reached and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Julian I am busy right now," she said, she listened to him babble for a few seconds before cutting him off, "look I don't have time, Julian, we're done, Lucas asked me to marry him." Lucas stared at her in awe as she spoke to Julian, god he loved her and he would love this baby too. This is what he had always imagined…well maybe except Julian. "I am going to marry him Julian, I love Lucas Scott, he is the guy for me, goodbye," she said as she shut her cell phone with her free hand. She hadn't let go of Lucas yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to._

"_Brooke," he said as knelt in front of her again._

"_I love you Lucas," she said as she touched the side of his face, "I always have, and there is nothing in this entire world," she said, "or the universe for that matter," they chuckled, "that I want more than to be your wife. So Lucas Eugene Scott are we getting married or what?"_

"_I love you," he said as he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her and knew he never wanted to let her go. "We're getting married," he laughed as they stood up, still wrapped in each other's arms, "Brooke Davis, we are getting married!"_

"_I love you, Luke," she said as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes, he slipped the ring on her finger as she wiped away a tear from her cheek, "it's beautiful, Lucas, I love it."_

"_I love you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She winced in pain and reached her hand to her stomach._

"_Lucas," she said as she leaned over in pain, "something's wrong."_

"_Is it the baby," he asked, she looked at him with such terror in her eyes it broke his heart and then suddenly she passed out. He held her limp body in his arms so scared just as Sam and Jack pulled in to the driveway._

* * *

He hated hospitals, especially this one. It has been two hours since he held her in his arms. He was scared for her for them. He loved her so much and just as they were about to get their happy ending this has to happen.

"Lucas," he faintly heard his name and turned towards the voice to see his best friend and brother coming towards him, Haley immediately wrapped her arms around him, "she's going to be ok, Luke, it's Brooke."

"I know."

"Have they told you anything," Haley asked as they sat on the couch in the waiting area.

"She's in surgery now, they took her in about ten minutes ago," he said as he held his head in his hands.

"She'll be ok," Nathan said as he put his hand on his brothers back. He hated that this kind of thing would happened to them. Brooke was one of his closest friends in the world, and knowing how bad this was going to be on her hurt him. He watched as Haley tried to comfort Lucas.

"Where's Sam," Haley finally spoke.

"They went to grab a coffee I think," Lucas said.

"I hate to ask this," Haley said, "but what about Julian? Does he know?"

"Sam called him," Lucas said.

"She loves you," Haley said as she held his hand.

"I know."

"I know this is going to be hard for her, Lucas, but don't let her shut you out," Nathan said as he watched Lucas hold the ring he had just given Brooke a mere two hours ago, "you two have been through too much to get here to throw it away."

"She lied to me, Nathan, why didn't she tell me," he said as he began to break down. He kept replaying the image of her face when the doctors explained what was wrong.

"_Ms Davis," the doctor said as she sat on a stool next to the bed where Brooke laid. He stood beside her holding her hand as Sam stood beside him. This was going to be their family, their life. "An ectopic pregnancy means that the fertilized egg has not implanted in your uterus. From the ultrasound we can see that it has implanted in you right fallopian tube. That is what caused you the severe pain and loss of consciousness."_

"_You can't save my baby," she almost whispered. She knew the answer but still had to speak it aloud. Lucas' heart almost broke as he looked at the hurt on her face._

"_I'm sorry Ms Davis, but the pregnancy is not viable," the doctor spoke in a soothing tone, but Lucas and Sam looked at each other because there was nothing that either could do or say to sooth Brooke's breaking heart. "We will need to perform a laparoscopic procedure in order to remove the pregnancy."_

"_Will she be able to have a baby," Sam asked, "I mean after this she can still have kids right?"_

"_There are a number of women who still have children after an ectopic pregnancy, but there is no guarantee of course."_

"_But there is a chance," Lucas asked._

"_Yes, I have had several patients who have gone on and had normal pregnancies. You would want to consult with your doctor and have routine care, but Ms Davis could still have children."_

"_Will I be able to go home tonight," Brooke asked._

"_The procedure will only take about an hour, based on the ultra sound images, there doesn't appear to be a need to remove the fallopian tube, which will increase your chances for a normal pregnancy in the future. You will be in recovery for a while, but you should be able to return home in just a few hours. We will just need to discuss some more of your medical history," the doctor said as she opened the chart._

"_I'm going to let Jack know what's going on, ok," Sam asked._

"_Ok," Brooke said as Sam hugged her, "I love you Sam."_

"_I love you too," she said, "you're going to be fine. Do you want me to call Julian?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_Yeah," Sam said as she let go of Brooke's hand to walk out, Lucas sat on the bed next to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her._

"_Now Ms Davis, have you ever had any pregnancies in the past that resulted in a live birth, or miscarriage, or even termination," the doctor asked and Lucas could feel Brooke tense up._

"_I'm sorry," she said as she looked into his eyes, a look that he hadn't seen before. Fear, heartbreak, sadness, all wrapped in one simple look._

"Do you blame her," Nathan asked, "because Lucas that was a pretty screwed up time for everyone."

"She should have told me, Nathan, I had a right to know," Lucas said as he pulled away from Haley, "and you, my best friend, my sister in law, you knew and said nothing!"

"Don't take this out on Haley," Nathan said.

"You're right Luke," Haley said as tears started to fall, "I could have told you, but you weren't the same guy then. You may not want to see it, Lucas Scott but you weren't. She was my friend, she is my friend, Lucas, one of my best friends and I would be there for her no matter what, so don't you stand here and judge me," Haley was shouting at this point.

"I should have known," Lucas said as he stood up, "I should have known, Haley," he said as he wiped his eyes, "that was my baby too." He looked at the two of them, his brother and best friend and shook his head and walked away. He couldn't look at them, he didn't want to think about her, he just wanted away, away from all of this. He walked outside and as he passed Sam and Jack he didn't say anything, he just walked to his car. The Mustang Keith had given him. Lucas Scott thought tonight was the beginning of the rest of his life and now he felt it had all been torn to shreds. What was there in this life for him now?

* * *

He sat at the River Court alone. Alone except for the bottle of whiskey he was drinking. He glanced at his watch, it was after eleven. He thought about her, about how she would be out of surgery in a matter of minutes. He thought about Haley, hoping she had stayed to be with Brooke, his pretty girl. He took one last drink out of the bottle then threw it into the river. He loved her so much, but this, this would change everything between them. Lucas Scott felt alone, for the first time in a very long time he felt alone, like the outcast he was at seventeen before joining the team, before Brooke. He held his head in his hands sobbing. His heart was broken.

"Hey, it's alright," he felt the arms wrap around him. She tried to fight back her own tears, because seeing him like this was enough to make anyone cry.

"It's not," he shouted, "it's not ok, Peyton, none of this is ok."

"Lucas, you love her, she loves you," Peyton said.

"Did you know Peyton," he asked.

"Haley called me, Lucas she was worried about you and they didn't want to leave Brooke, but I didn't know until Haley called about Brooke being pregnant, does Julian even know?"

"No Peyton," he said as he stood up, "did you know about my baby? Because it seems like everyone knew but me. Eight years, I think that's the longest secret that anyone in this town has ever kept."

"Lucas I know you're angry," she said.

"You don't know anything Peyton, you know nothing about what I am feeling ok! You can't make this better, no one can. I can't even think about her right now, I don't want to think about her!"

"You don't mean that," she yelled at him, "Lucas this is Brooke, you love her," she said as she wiped her eyes. He stared at her and then sat back down.

"I am sorry," he cried.

"Luke," Peyton said as she put her arm around him, "it's ok."

"It's not," he whispered as his tears were still falling, "I love her, I love her so much, but why didn't she tell me Peyton, why would she lie to me? I can't just pretend that it's ok. But I want it to be ok because I love her."

"It's ok if you want it to be, Lucas, she loves you, you guys can figure this out."

"I would've been there for her."

* * *

"He's a jack ass," Nathan said as he sat down beside his wife.

"Peyton went to find him."

"He should be here Hales, he should be sitting here waiting not pissed at her for something that happened a long time ago."

"Nathan," Haley said, "put yourself in his shoes, you would've wanted to know."

"_I need you to promise me something Haley," Brooke said, "and you too."_

"_Ok," Nathan said, he couldn't stand seeing his friend this sad and upset, so right now he would do anything for her._

"_Don't tell him."_

"_Brooks, he should know," Nathan said._

"_No, he can't."_

"_Brooke, he is my brother, I think he should know," Nathan said as he looked at Haley._

"_Brooke, Nathan's right, Lucas should know about the baby."_

"_Do you know what he said to me Haley? That night at Rachel's, when everyone was talking about me being pregnant, he actually said it was Keller's baby. He doesn't love me Haley, I don't want him to know!"_

"_Brooke," Haley said as they embraced, "honey I'm sorry."_

"_Besides," Brooke wiped her eyes, "my baby is gone now."_

"_It's going to be ok," Haley said as she held Brooke's hand._

"_How Haley? How is it ok? I lost my baby," Brooke cried, "I would've loved that baby so much, I would've been a good mom."_

"_Shh," Nathan said as he hugged Brooke._

"_What did I do wrong," she sobbed into his chest._

"_It's not your fault Brooke, things like this happen," Haley said._

"_Please don't tell him," Brooke pleaded, "I don't want him feeling guilty or sad for me, promise me."_

"_Ok," Haley and Nathan said in unison. Nathan had his hand placed against Haley's stomach, somehow hoping her could protect their baby._

"You're right, Hales."

"He loves her, he should be here for her."

"He should've been there for her then too."


	21. Nothing Left

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

"Ms Davis," the brunette looked up from her desk to see her assistant standing in the doorway.

"Yes Celina?"

"Well," she hesitated, "there is a call for Brooke."

"Who is calling," Victoria asked.

"It's Peyton Jagielski, again."

"I'm unavailable," Brooke spoke up looking at Celina from near the window of her mother's Manhattan office, "don't bother taking a message."

"Yes ma'am," the timid young woman said walking out of the office.

"Darling, you can't keep doing this," Victoria said as Brooke took a seat on the couch near the window. "I love having you here, Brooke, but it's been two days, your friends are worried about you dear."

"Mother," Brooke sighed. She knew Victoria was right. It had been two days since she decided to leave Tree Hill. Two days since she lost everything she ever wanted, what was there to talk about really?

"Brooke Davis you need to talk to your friends, you need to talk to Lucas."

"There is nothing to say," Brooke nearly whispered. The truth was she didn't want to relive her past. She didn't want to go over the horrible details of losing a baby when she was in high school, the details of her heartbreak caused by her former best friend and the love of her life. She just wanted to forget about Tree Hill and all the damn drama that came from the little town.

"How long will you be here for than?"

"What," she asked confused.

"Well, if you are not going back to Tree Hill we need to send someone there to close up your office," Victoria said, "we will leave the store, but there is no sense in having an office there for you if you refuse to go back. I think this is absurd, but what do I know," Victoria mumbled the last part.

"There is nothing for me to go back to," Brooke said.

"_Are you sure you won't come stay with us," Haley asked as she stood to leave. _

"_I'm fine," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes. It had been less than twenty four hours since she sat at the hospital and had to relive her high school miscarriage in front of Lucas. She hadn't spoken to him since._

"_He will get over this, he loves you Brooke."_

"_I don't know Haley, this was pretty big, and you didn't see how he looked at me," Brooke said as she looked down at her hand. The hand that just twenty four hours ago had an engagement ring on it._

"_Hey," Haley said as she noticed Brooke looking at her hand, "he just didn't want the ring to get misplaced by the hospital, you know it means a lot to him."_

"_Haley, I love you for trying to make me feel better," Brooke said, "but we both know the truth."_

"_I know that you and Lucas love each other, Brook, and you guys will work this out."_

"_Where is he then? Haley, he doesn't want to talk to me or see me that's what he said right before I went in to surgery. How am I supposed to think that this will be ok?"_

"_He just needs time."_

"_Eight years," Brooke said, "that's how long I have had to live with this and it isn't any easier to accept."_

"_He will forgive you, he will understand, Brooke, you two have two much not to overcome this."_

"_There's nothing left Haley," Brooke said as she dried her eyes._

"What about Haley and her family, or Millicent, Brooke, they are there and they are your friends. Don't let this boy make you give up your life because of him." Brooke was immediately taken back to that night in New York, the night Lucas found out Ravens was getting published. She had said that night Lucas Scott was the one boy she might have lost everything for, and now she was. She lost her baby, Lucas and now she felt like she was losing everything else. She couldn't go back there, she couldn't see him every day and the way he would look at her. That was worse than giving up her friends, that look on his face when he found out about their baby, that look nearly killed her.

* * *

Haley was just laying Grace down for a nap when she heard a knock at the door. She walked towards her kitchen and found her friend.

"Hey girlie," Haley said as she opened the door for Peyton.

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked in holding a sleeping Jackson. "Have you talked to her?"

"No," Haley said as Peyton sat Jackson's car seat down, "she hasn't called me since she left yesterday."

"And Luke?"

"He's angry," she said as they sat at the table together, "and I get it Peyton, I do, but he loves her. I don't know why they can't work this out."

"That's two babies," Peyton said in a saddened tone, "two children that Lucas would have."

"I know," Haley said. She knew how much Lucas wanted to be a father, how much he wanted to be able to have a child look at him the way Jamie looked at Nathan.

"I just wish she would've told us then, you know, maybe things would've been different."

"How Peyton? Would Lucas have felt guilty or bad enough that he would have stayed with Brooke? Would you not have told her that you loved Lucas and she didn't? I mean there was so much crap going on then that she didn't want him to know. She didn't want to turn him into Dan!"

"I'm sorry," Peyton said.

"I'm sorry Peyton," she said, "it's hard for me because I was there with her when that happened and it hurts to see her like this. She loves Lucas and I know she wants to be with him, and I know he loves her to."

"I wish I could take it all away, you know. Take away all the crap I caused back in high school. I wasn't a good friend to her and I know that. I can't undo the past though," she sighed.

"No, you can't, but we can try to be there for both of them now," she said.

"Do you think she's coming back this time," Peyton asked.

"I hope so."

"Me too. "

"Haley," Nathan called as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey you," she said as she turned to hug him, "how is he."

"He's a jackass," Nathan said with a laugh, Haley shot him an annoyed look, "hey Jagielski."

"Nathan," Peyton said as she watched her one time boyfriend and his wife embrace. She felt like a terrible person for the things she had done and said in her past, but there was no way of undoing any of it. There was no way she could go back and tell the seventeen year old version of herself not to screw her best friend over and break her heart.

"Nathan, he's your brother."

"I know that Hales, but he's still a jackass. I mean can't he stop thinking about himself for a minute and think about Brooke? The girl he just proposed to?"

"Nathan, put yourself in his place," Haley said trying to get her husband to see his brothers point of view.

"Haley, I would be hurt, but no offense Peyton, what did he expect Brooke to do back then? He was screwing around with her best friend, for what was it the second time? I mean really, look at it from Brooke's point of view. I mean what if she told him she was pregnant," Nathan said angrily, "I get a niece or nephew growing up with Dan and Deb all over again? Because that's what she thought would happen."

"I know Nathan, I was there with her too," Haley said.

"I'm sorry, but Lucas can't make it out that Brooke is this bad person for all of it, again no offense," he said as he looked at Peyton, "but you two were screwing around behind her back and you told her she didn't really love him."

"I know," was all Peyton could say. Nathan's rant couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did. She knew she hadn't been a great friend, but up until two days ago when she found out about the miscarriage she didn't know how bad it had been.

"Where is he anyway," Haley asked. Lucas had the left the hospital that night and they hadn't seen him since. They had driven by his house, but he wasn't there. She had tried calling him, but he wasn't answering her calls. It really did surprise her that he had answered Nathan's call today.

"I don't know Hales, he didn't say. He just he needed a few days to get his head together," Nathan said, "and he said for you to quit feeling bad."

"Easy for him to say," she said, "did you tell him she left?"

"Yeah, I did. I told him she went back to New York. He didn't say anything, so I don't know what's going to happen."

"People who are meant to be always find their way in the end," Haley said as Nathan kissed the top of head.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in Victoria's office with a sketch book. She had been sketching designs for her men's line. Victoria had left for a meeting nearly two hours ago. The day was drawing to an end, it was after four. Brooke loved the city, this view was amazing, that's why it was her office when she lived in the city. She hadn't put much thought in to coming back, where she would stay, where she would work. She just knew she couldn't be in Tree Hill anymore. She couldn't face Lucas and see that look in his eyes. There were too many memories there.

She was looking out in to the city thinking about all of it when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw "Haley" flash across it. She couldn't talk to her best friend so she let it go to voice mail. She felt bad because Nathan and Haley were in the middle, so she thought it would be better to not answer. Then as if on queue a text appeared.

Hey Brooke, call me. We're worried about you. Jamie and Grace miss you. Love you Tigger.

She couldn't help but smile. Haley truly was her best friend. She often wondered how she managed the first seventeen years of her life without Haley James Scott. There was a light tap at the door, she let out a sigh.

"Celina, I'm not taking any calls today," Brooke said without turning around. She heard someone walking towards her and turned to face them, "take a message plea…."

"Brooke," he said as she turned to look at him.


	22. Phone Calls

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

Four hours earlier…

She couldn't help but think about the events of the last few days and how it seemed like everyone that she cared about was hurting. Sam had become so much like Brooke that most people would think that they were in fact related biologically. She was selfless like Brooke, putting other people's happiness above her own. That's why she had offered to call Julian that night.

_It had been nearly forty minutes she Sam had excused herself from the room to talk to Jack and call Julian. Of course she had managed to talk to Jack, but Julian was another story. She wasn't sure what she would even say to the man who had become like her father over the past couple of years._

"_I should call him."_

"_Sam," Jack said as he looked in to her face, seeing all the heartbreak hurt him so much, "I can do it if you need me to, I'll call Julian."_

"_Thank you Jack," she said as she kissed him, "thank you for being here, for everything, but I need to be the one who calls him tonight."_

"_Ok," he said as she opened her cell phone and scrolled through until she came to the name Julian Baker. As she pressed the Talk button her heart began racing, the only comfort she had was that Jack was with her and she knew Lucas was sitting in that waiting room for Brooke._

"_Julian Baker," he said as he hit the answer key on his cell phone._

"_Hey," she said in a saddened voice, "it's Sam."_

"_Sampson, what can I do for you," he said, she could tell he had been drinking._

"_Look Julian, I have to tell you something," she hesitated, "something about Brooke."_

"_Oh," he laughed, Sam could hear Alex in the background which infuriated her, but she knew he wasn't with Brooke so there was nothing to say about it, "well, she already told me of her engagement to the high and mighty Lucas Scott, so what is there now?"_

"_She's at the hospital, Julian," he said nothing and she wasn't sure if he was even sober enough to hear her words, "Julian are you there?"_

"_Sam," he said, his words suddenly clearer, "Sam is she ok?"_

"_She's going to be ok," Sam said as Jack wrapped an arm around her protectively, as if that could somehow make this all easier. "She was pregnant, and they said it was an ectopic pregnancy, so they are doing surgery to remove it," she hesitated._

"_Why are you telling me this Sam, isn't Lucas there with her," he pondered the thought for a few seconds waiting on a response from the girl he had come to love as a daughter, "Sam, was it mine?"_

"_Yeah," she said as the tears started falling harder now, Jack's arm still tightly around her._

"_Is she ok, should I come there," he asked and she could hear the immense sadness in his voice, "should I be there for her Sam?"_

"_I don't know Julian, I think she might want to see you, but I can't speak for her."_

"_I love her so much," he said._

"_She's with Lucas," Sam said wanting to make sure Julian didn't get his heart broken again._

"_I know," he said with a small chuckle, "but it doesn't make me love her less. Is she going to be able to have more children?"_

"_They said she could, they were talking about that when I came out to call you," she said wiping her eyes, "I know her and Lucas want a family." She knew that last part would hurt him, but she didn't want Julian to get the wrong idea about this call. She was calling because she thought he should know._

"_I've got some casting meetings tomorrow, but I should be able to come out to at least see her, maybe a day or two," he said, "Sam tell her I am so sorry, ok?"_

"_I will," she said, "I love you Julian, you know that?"_

"_I love you to Samantha Walker Davis," he said and she could almost hear the grin on his face, "now take good care of her, and make sure Lucas does the same."_

"_I will," she said as she hung her phone up. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. She wasn't sure how all of this was going to work out, but she knew it had to. "Lucas," she called out as she saw him walking towards his car, "Lucas?" He didn't even look up, he just kept walking. _

"You ok," Jack asked as he sat beside Sam on front porch. "Yeah," Sam said as she leaned into him, he put his arm around her, "I'm good now."

"They will be ok, Sam, all of them will be fine, I just know it."

"She's in New York, Jack, she's gone, Julian's in L.A. and no one knows where Lucas ran off to," she said, "so yeah I guess everything is great."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said as she intertwined her hand with his, "I know you didn't mean anything, it's just hard for me. I feel like I am losing everything all over again. I know that I am not a little kid, but it feels like I am going to have to pack up and move to the next foster home."

"Hey," he said pulling her face towards him, "Brooke loves you, she legally adopted you, so you don't get rid of each other that easily. Besides, it will work out, I believe that Sam, it may not seem like it now," he said, "but look at you and me. Here we sit together, proof that things will work out."

"I love you John Jack Daniels, you know that?"

"I think I have heard something about that," he said as he kissed her, "I love you Samantha Walker Davis."

"Sam," she immediately turned to see him walking up the steps and jumped up to hug him.

"Julian, you came."

"Of course I came."

* * *

Lucas had been gone for nearly two days. He had left the hospital and gone to his house and thrown together a bag. He drove, like he and Keith used to do. He had avoided contact with everyone until today. That fateful phone call from his younger brother that led him back home, his home.

"_Lucas she's hurt man, you just walked out on," Nathan said._

"_Now she knows how I feel Nathan."_

"_Do you hear yourself Luke? I mean you claim to love her, but right now you are acting like an idiot man. She's going through a lot right now."_

"_You don't think I am Nathan," Lucas asked getting irritated, "I find out that she was pregnant with my baby and never even told me! How do you think that feels?"_

"_I wouldn't know Luke, but I do know if you love her like you say you do then you need to talk to her. She feels bad, but there were reasons why she never told you."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore, I'm done," Lucas said, "I am done with all of this crap Nathan, Brooke and I are done for good this time." He tried to sound convincing, but his brother could hear through it._

"_You don't mean that Lucas," Nathan said, "I know how much you love her, I've know for a long time, and you are not Dan. Luke, you are not our father, so don't start acting like an ass now."_

"_I can't just forget this Nathan, this was my child, I had a right to know."_

"_Yeah, and Dan may have had a right to help raise you, but aren't you glad Keith was there instead?"_

"_What does that have to do with this?"_

"_Lucas," Nathan said, "you're mom and Keith knew what an ass Dan was so they did what they thought was right, man. Can't you see that's what Brooke did to by not telling you? She wanted you to be happy and even if that was with Peyton she wasn't going to screw it up for you."_

"_So you're on her side," Lucas asked hastily._

"_Do you really think there are sides? Brooke's my friend Luke, and you're my brother, I want both of you happy, it's just not going to happen like this. You were miserable without her and you know it, right?"_

"_I love her Nathan, you know that, but…"_

"_No Lucas, no but anything," he smiled to himself, "she's hurting and you need to talk to her, you need to work this out with her, and damn it Luke, you need to give her that ring back."_

"_I don't know, Nathan, I think I screwed this up pretty good."_

"_Yeah, but it's you and Brooke. Where are you anyway?"_

"_Driving," Lucas said, "Keith and I used to take road trips and talk about crap, I just needed time."_

_"She said the same thing when she left yesterday."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"No clue, she didn't tell Haley where she was going, just said she needed time away," Nathan said, "my guess would be New York but who knows."_

_"Hey Nate, can you do me a favor?"_

_"Yeah man."_

_"Can you tell your wife to stop feeling bad," Lucas said, "it's going to be ok."_

He pulled into his driveway and noticed a silver BMW sitting there. He grabbed his bag and made his way towards the house to be surprised by Julian Baker sitting on his steps.

"What are you doing here Julian?"

"I came looking for Brooke," he said as he stood up. Lucas walked past him into the house, Julian followed.

"Well she's not here."

"I know she's not here," Julian said as he followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"So what do you want Julian?"

"I want to know what you are going to do," he said as Lucas turned to face him.

"About?"

"Brooke."

"What the hell are you talking about Julian, I don't have time for this crap."

"I still love her Lucas, and if you're not willing to fight for her, I will," Julian said with a smirk. It took everything inside of Lucas not to punch him, but he thought about Sam and Brooke instead.

"You should go," Lucas said, his face unreadable, Julian was trying to figure out what Lucas was thinking but had no idea based on his expression.

"I am, don't worry," Julian said as he turned to leave, "I'm on my way to the airport, I've got a flight to catch. I've got someone to go see." Julian knew she was in New York and was prepared to give Lucas the information if he asked, but since he hadn't Julian didn't tell. Lucas stood there as Julian walked out. His heart began racing as he was filled with anger. Most of the anger was directed at himself for walking out on Brooke when she needed him. The thought of losing her all over again, and to Julian Baker, made him almost sick. He knew he had to see her, he had to see his pretty girl.


	23. It's Over

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

Brooke was sitting in Victoria's office with a sketch book. She had been sketching designs for her men's line. Victoria had left for a meeting nearly two hours ago. The day was drawing to an end, it was after four. Brooke loved the city, this view was amazing, and that's why it was her office when she lived in the city. She hadn't put much thought in to coming back, where she would stay, where she would work. She just knew she couldn't be in Tree Hill anymore. She couldn't face Lucas and see that look in his eyes. There were too many memories there.

She was looking out in to the city thinking about all of it when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw "Haley" flash across it. She couldn't talk to her best friend so she let it go to voice mail. She felt bad because Nathan and Haley were in the middle, so she thought it would be better to not answer. Then as if on cue a text appeared.

Hey Brooke, call me. We're worried about you. Jamie and Grace miss you. Love you Tigger.

She couldn't help but smile. Haley truly was her best friend. She often wondered how she managed the first seventeen years of her life without Haley James Scott. There was a light tap at the door, she let out a sigh.

"Celina, I'm not taking any calls today," Brooke said without turning around. She heard someone walking towards her and turned to face them, "take a message plea…."

"Brooke," he said as she turned to look at him. She said nothing, just looked at him. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour suddenly as he walked towards her. He knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here," she asked as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch where she sat.

"Brooke," he whispered as he shook his head in frustration, "I'm so sorry."

"Lucas, I don't know what you want me to say," she said as she pulled away from him.

"I love you, Brooke, more than anything," he said, "I just don't understand this, I mean eight years and you never said anything."

"Eight years, Lucas, eight years and I still can't figure out what I did wrong. You can't come here and demand answers from me, ok," she said as she stood up, facing the window, "you should go, Luke."

"Brooke," Lucas whispered as he reached for her, and again she pulled away.

"Go," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Brooke," he said forcing her to look at him, he could see how hurt she was, hell he was too, "please, Brooke, just help me understand, let me in."

"Really, Lucas? You are really saying I should let you in?"

"I just want to understand, Brooke."

"What about me, Luke, huh? What about me? You walked out on me, Luke, you left," she said not able to hold the tears back any longer, "you are the one who never let me in. You always ran away Lucas, so don't you dare stand here and tell me to let you in. You were the only one I ever let in. It was never enough for you though, was it? I mean you always had Peyton, I guess I just helped pass the time. I was just the stupid, party girl slut, the one too stupid to realize that no one would ever be able to love me like the precious saint Peyton."

"Brooke," he said trying to put his arms around her.

"No," she said sternly, pushing him away, "no, Lucas, you need to go," she wiped her eyes, "we're done. There is nothing left for us to say or do. I want you to leave, Lucas, leave me alone."

"You don't mean that, Brooke."

"I do mean it Lucas, I am done with this," she yelled motioning between them, "I am never going to be what you want me to be, I get that. We are done, Lucas, you need to go, go back home to Tree Hill."

"Brooke," Celina said as she looked in the office where the two were standing, "is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you Celina," Brooke said, "can you please show Mr. Scott his way out?"

"Yes," Celina said.

"Brooke," he pleaded, she turned away from him and stared out the window into the city, "I love you."

"Mr. Scott," Celina said as she waited for Lucas to follow her, he looked at Brooke one last time before following the petite blonde. Brooke stared out into the city and cried silently. She felt like her entire world had just crumbled down around her.

* * *

Lucas Scott sat alone in a bar in New York City. God, what had his life become? That's one of the many thoughts running through his head. He orders another shot. He thinks it's his fifth. He called her an hour ago, she said she would meet him. He hadn't even noticed her walk in.

"Lucas," she said as she shook her head as he gulped down the shot.

"You showed up," he said smiling at her.

"I did," she took a seat next to him and ordered a ginger ale. They sat in silence for a few minutes until her drink arrived, "you look like a mess."

"I am," he said matter of factly, "my whole life is one big mess, Linds."

"Lucas Scott," she said and shook her head, "what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I screwed up," he sighed, "and now it's over."

"What's over exactly?"

"Me and Brooke, Lindsey, she told me to leave."

"What happened, Luke, I mean a month ago you were getting back together," Lindsey said puzzled. The last time she had talked to Haley, Lucas and Brooke were happy and together.

"She was pregnant," he said with a laugh, "with Julian Baker's baby."

"So, she's with Julian?"

"Nope."

"So," she looked confused, then she realized he said was, "what do you mean she was pregnant?"

"She had an ectopic pregnancy. They said she could still have kids in the future," he said as the bartender brought another shot.

"You've had enough, Lucas," Lindsey said as she pulled the glass away from him.

"She lied to me," he said and Lindsey could see the pain in his eyes, "she was pregnant back in high school and she never even told me! She told my brother and my best friend. They both knew for eight years and never told me!"

"Lucas, I'm sure there were reasons," Lindsey said as she reached her hand to her own stomach. She was about six months along with her first child. She was engaged to an author she had met shortly after Lucas and she split up. He was devoted to her, Craig Stephens, he was completely in love with her.

"What reasons? Why wouldn't she tell me? Why didn't I get to know?"

"Ok, you won't like this," she said with a sigh, "but Lucas, you have to understand what it's like being with you when Peyton is there too. Ok, I get what Brooke feels, I've been there too. Why do you think Brooke and I have stayed friends? I mean, god, it is a miserable place to be when Peyton Sawyer decides she wants to be with the man you love."

"Why is it always about Peyton? God, I love Brooke, I always loved her, she pushed me away!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Lucas," Lindsey said as she stood up. "Brooke loves you, Lucas, she would do whatever it took to make you happy, so I don't buy that you played no part in this, ok?"

"I screwed up, ok? I left her," he cried, Lindsey had never seen him like this and her heart broke for him, for the once strong and independent man he had been, "I left her, Lindsey, I left."

"Luke," she said as she sat beside him again, "what do you mean? I thought you said she told you to leave?"

"Yeah, she did. I came here to see her," he said as he grabbed the shot she had pushed away, "I left her at the hospital. She had told the doctor about the miscarriage in high school and then Nathan and Haley knowing about all of it, it was too much and I left," he looked at her with so much hurt in his face, "she was in surgery and I left her. That's the guy I am, Lindsey, I'm my father."

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes to a bright sunny room thanks to Victoria. She had been all morning, she looked at the clock, it was after eleven. She had cried herself to sleep last night thanks to Lucas' unexpected visit. Victoria stood there staring at her.

"What," Brooke yelled as she pulled her blankets up over her head again.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, get your ass out of that bed," Victoria said as she pulled the blankets off.

"What do you want mother," Brooke asked as she sat up.

"I want you to be the woman that I am so very proud of," Victoria said as she sat on the edge of Brooke's bed, "you need to get up and pull yourself together. Celina called me last night."

"Oh wonderful," Brooke said knowing that she must have told Victoria about the confrontation with Lucas.

"Brooke, Haley has called a thousand times, she is worried, Millicent too," Victoria said as she pushed Brooke's hair from her face, "they want to make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine, mother."

"You are far from fine, dear," she said, "you are lying in bed at almost noon. Why Brooke? What are you hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding, I just don't feel like getting up," she said as she laid back down.

"Well, you need to. Brooke, you are not this girl who just lets life take a swing at you and not fight back. Look at the multimillion dollar company you have built, my dear? I know you are so much stronger than this," she said.

"I am fine mother, I have too much to lose not to be," she said.

"_I've been calling you all night," she said as Brooke closed the door behind her, "maybe teen marriage is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina," Victoria screamed, "but, I swear if you marry this boy, I am going to have annulment papers drawn up so fast…"_

"_Mom, relax," Brooke said as she put her hand up to silence Victoria, "it was just a joke."_

"_Oh," she said relieved, "thank God. You have far too much to lose, Brooke."_

"_And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for," Brooke said to herself._

"But what about love, Brooke, isn't that the key," Victoria asked as she thought about that night all those years ago. The night she realized that her daughter would give it all up for the love of that silly boy with a ring.

"It is Clothes Over Bros, though isn't it?"

"I am worried about you, Brooke, your friends are too, have you even spoken with Haley since you've been here?"

"There isn't anything I need to say," she said as she let out a sigh.

"Well, you had better think of something," Victoria said as she walked towards the door, "because there is someone here to see you."


	24. Without You

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

Brooke sighed as Victoria walked out of her room. She rolled herself out of bed. She wasn't ready to face Lucas again, but she was she was sure it was him there to see her. After yesterday she wasn't sure what there was for the two of them to say. She put her hair into a lose ponytail and brushed her teeth. She wasn't even concerned with what she looked like, which for her was a first.

She made her way towards the living room, she heard voices in the kitchen and made her way in there.

"It's nice to see you've decided to join us," Victoria said as Brooke walked in.

"Lindsey," Brooke said as they embraced, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok," Lindsey said sitting back down, she looked at Brooke, "I saw Lucas last night."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "I'm fine, thank you though."

"That's why you are hiding out in bed until noon," Victoria said as Brooke shot her a glare, "well, anyway, Alexander and I are heading to lunch, I will see you later Brooke."

"Yes, mother," Brooke said as Victoria left, "she is relentless."

"Are you really ok," Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, she knew she didn't sound convincing, "I will be fine. Look at you," she said with a genuine smile, "is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl," Lindsey smiled, "we are naming her Avery Brooklyn."

"That's beautiful, Lindsey, I am so happy for both of you," Brooke smiled.

"Lucas told me about the baby, Brooke, I am so sorry, it must have been hard on you."

"Yeah, but things happen for a reason," Brooke sad, her eyes saddened and Lindsey could see the pain, "life has a way of working out, just look at you."

"I am happy," Lindsey said. They sat for a few seconds, neither sure what to say next. Lindsey knew how hurt Brooke had to be. "He loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Brooke said knowing that their conversation had turned back to Lucas Scott.

"Look, I know it's not my place, Brooke, but I've known Lucas a long time now," she said, "and I know he loves you."

"I can't be the only one in the relationship, Lindsey, you know what it's like with him and Peyton."

"I do. But, I also know that he is a mess right now, Brooke, because he loves you. He's an ass, Brooke, for what he did he is an ass and I told him that, but honey he is torn up over it. That boy loves you."

"It's not that simple though," Brooke said.

"Love is never simple, Brooke, you know that. You know when I first read Ravens, I told Lucas I was rooting for him and Peyton in the book," she smiled, "but I was wrong. When Lucas wrote The Comet, I was sure it was about Peyton, Lucas tried to convince me I was wrong, and I was wrong."

"She was his comet."

"No, Brooke, it wasn't Peyton. It was you," Lindsey said, "you both came back at the same time, you both showed up, but you were different. You wanted him to be happy, even if it was with me. Peyton on the other hand…"

"I know," Brooke said, she looked at Lindsey, "Peyton wanted Lucas, it didn't matter who got hurt, that's the way it has always been with the two of them. You know I wanted Lucas to be happy back in high school and no matter how much it killed me seeing the two of them, if it made him happy, I was ok with it. That's what mattered to me," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I wanted Lucas to be happy." It was the first time she had really ever talked to anyone about it, about wanting him to be happy, about breaking her own heart for the sake of his happiness, "I should have told him, but I didn't want to be that girl…"

"I know," Lindsey said as she hugged Brooke.

"I wanted Lucas to be happy, Lindsey, that's what mattered to me, and losing that baby it nearly killed me," she cried harder now and Lindsey's heart was breaking for her friend, "I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to feel obligated to me, to feel sorry for me."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, Brooke," Lindsey said.

"I just wanted him to be happy, and I wanted to be able to move on, and he did," she laughed, "with Peyton, and then with you, then Peyton again."

"So," Lindsey said, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Sam is going to be at UNC and I am thinking about staying here for awhile. I have a company to run, besides I love the city."

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't know," she said, "I really don't know anymore."

* * *

Brooke had thought about her conversation with Lindsey all day. She did love Lucas, there was no question about that. The thing was that she didn't think she could be with him. He never let her all the way in, ever. She wanted to be the one he turned to, but she wasn't. She wanted to be the one he rescued, but she wasn't. There was always someone else. Peyton, Lindsey, even Haley and Nathan.

Victoria had finally been able to convince Brooke to have dinner with her, it took some convincing, but finally Brooke had agreed. They were supposed to be discussing the new line, so Brooke thought it would be fine. She always managed to do great work when her heart was broken, that's what started this company anyway, she thought to herself.

She had agreed to meet Victoria at the restaurant, she had been waiting for about ten minutes. She was looking over the menu, taking a sip of her iced tea when someone approached her table.

"Brooke," he said as she looked up at him.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, Brooke, and I knew you wouldn't see me," he said.

"So you got my mother to do this."

"Yeah," he said, "can I sit?"

"Fine," she said irritated, she muttered to herself, "note to self kill Bitchtoria." And then her cell phone beeped, new text:

From: Victoria Davis-Coin

You said he was the one boy you might be willing to lose everything for. Be happy dear. I love you and I am so proud of you.

"I know I screwed up," he said as he sat down across from her, "I should never have left you like that, Brooke and I am sorry, it's just hearing about that miscarriage like that, God, Brooke that hurt."

"Imagine how I felt Lucas," she said, "I was seventeen years old and alone, ok?"

"You didn't have to be alone, I would have been there, Brooke, I would have been there for you."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," she said shaking her head, "Lucas you and Peyton wanted to be together and I didn't want you feeling like you owed me anything." He just looked at her, he didn't even know what to say, because he knew she was right, he would have felt like he needed to be there, but the thing she didn't understand is that it was the fact that he would have wanted to be there for her. "What do you want Lucas?"

"You," he said, "Brooke, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I can't do this."

"Why, Brooke? Tell me, ok, tell me what I can do, because I will do whatever it takes."

"You are unbelievable, do you even hear yourself? You come at me yesterday telling me how I should have let you in and now you are asking what you can do? Lucas don't you see it? This isn't ever going to work!"

"Please," he pleaded with her.

"I have done everything I have for you to be happy Lucas. I let you go, I gave you an out so you could go be happy with Peyton, and I let you go. I moved to L.A. with Julian, I came here, what more do you want?"

"I want you, Brooke, that's what I want," he said as he reached for her hand, this time she didn't pull away. "I know I have screwed up, I know that I have hurt you, and I would do anything to take all of it away, I would, but I can't Brooke, I can't make it go away, but I can promise to be a better man for you."

"You never let me in Lucas, I have never been enough and I can't live with that," she said, tears streaming her face now, "I will not turn into my mother and father, I won't."

"You are more than enough, you are the one person on this earth that I love Brooke," he said, "I hate myself for ever making you doubt that. You are everything I want, Brooke, you are brilliant and beautiful, you're brave and you're strong and independent," he said as he reached to wipe away her tears, "but you're also vulnerable, and I love it, all of it."

"You never let me in, Lucas," she cried, "you never let me all the way in and I can't be the only one fighting for us, that's how it has always been, and I won't do that, I can't."

"I always saw you as the girl who didn't need to be saved, Brooke, you didn't need me, and Peyton did, she always needed me…"

"So did I, Lucas, I needed you. I needed you so much," she said, "but you weren't there, you were with Peyton and I wanted you to be happy, Luke, no matter how much it killed me seeing you two, I wanted you to be happy. That's what mattered to me," she said as she wiped her eyes, "seeing you be happy."

"I love you for that," he said, "I wish you would have told me, though, Brooke, I wish you would have told me about that baby so that I could have been there for you, because knowing that you went through that alone," he said as he touched her face, "that kills me. I get why you didn't tell me, I do, but I need you to understand how it made me feel hearing about it like that, it hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Brooke, for all of it," he said, "I should never have left you, and I know I can't undo it, but I am sorry, can you ever forgive me? Can you ever love me again?"

"Lucas, I love you, I have loved you since I was seventeen years old," she said as she wiped her eyes, "you're the only guy I have ever really loved, but I can't just pretend that I am ok with everything. I mean you walked out on me when I needed you the most, and how can I know that it won't be that way again? I'm sorry, Lucas, but I can't just tell you that we are ok."

"Ok," he said in defeat. "No, actually it's not ok," he said as he looked into her eyes, "I'm not giving up on you, Brooke Davis, you told me once that you wanted me to fight for you, I will. I will not ever leave you again, I love you, you and only you. I am the guy for you, and more importantly, Brooke Penelope Davis, is that you," he said holding her hand, "you are the girl for me. So, it's not ok, Brooke, we have to figure this out, we have to be ok, because I can't live without you, I won't."

"Ok," she smiled, "we can try to figure this out, because I don't want to live without you either, Lucas Scott, I love you."


	25. Soon to be Scott

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

It had been almost six months since that night in New York. Three months since she and Lucas had decided to try and work things out. She loved him, Lucas Scott was the boy for her, that was one thing Brooke Davis knew for sure. Of course the last six months had not always been easy, but she wouldn't trade any of it. She loved how she would catch him looking at her when he didn't think she'd notice.

"What," she asked as she sat laid her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"What," he asked as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"The staring, Luke," she smiled, "I see you, you know?"

"How can I not stare," he said as he kissed her head, "you are stunning."

"I love you, Lucas Scott," she said as she cuddled up to him. They had been sitting out on deck at Nathan and Haley's looking into the ocean all evening, the breeze had picked up finally as she snuggled further into him.

"Well," he said with a smile, "I love you," he said as he held her hand in his, looking at his mother's ring on her hand, "fiancé."

"I love that," she said kissing him, then she looked down at her hand, "do you think Keith would approve?"

"I know he would."

"Thank you."

"For what," he asked as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"This," she said as she looked up in to his blue eyes, "this has been the most amazing Valentine's Day ever, I mean it Lucas, thank you."

"Uh, Brooke, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," he said with a slight laugh.

"Well, Broody," she said as she held her cell phone up to him, "it is 12:04, so Valentine's Day is today."

"Four minutes in, huh," he smiled, "and you're sure this is the best one ever? I mean we are house slash babysitting so Haley could surprise Nathan in Charlotte."

"Trust me," she smiled up at him, "there is nowhere else I would rather be, so thank you Lucas Scott."

"You're quite welcome," he said as he brushed her hair out of her face, "you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she fidgeted with her ring, "just thinking."

"About?"

"Lots of stuff," she whispered. "I was thinking about the wedding, and I want it to be small, you know, just our friends and family, nothing big."

"Whatever you want, pretty girl," he said, "but what made you decide this?"

"Well," she said looking up at him, she smiled slightly as she bit her lip.

"What is it, Brooke?"

"I am going to be huge by June, and was thinking maybe we could get married sooner, you know, like April?"

"Why would you be," he started to ask as her smile got bigger, "wait are you…are we?"

"Yes," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lucas, I am pregnant," he kissed her, "we are having a baby Lucas Scott."

"Really," he asked in a stunned tone, "you're serious?"

"Yeah, I am," she said as she put her hand over her stomach, "I am having your baby Luke."

"Brooke," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "this is amazing."

"I love you Lucas Scott," she said as she placed her hand softly against his cheek.

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

"Soon to be Scott," she smiled as she kissed him.

"Soon to be Scott," he followed up, "and my baby's mama," he laughed.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me," he said as she leaned into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, "Brooke, this is what I wished for." He kissed the top of her head, he really truly could not imagine being happier than he was right at this moment. "So, when did you find out?"

"Don't be mad, ok," she said, "I found out two weeks ago, and I wanted to wait to tell you for Valentine's Day," she said as he wrapped his hand in hers, "but, I am thirteen weeks, and the doctor says everything seems to be ok."

"I'm not mad," he said sincerely.

"I just wanted to wait, after everything, I just didn't want to get my hopes up, and you…"

"Hey," he said as she looked up at him, "it's ok, Brooke, it is. I love you, baby, and I am so happy."

"Me too," she said as she closed her eyes and just focused on the sound of his heart beating, "me too."

"So an April wedding," he asked.

"Since our baby is due August 12, I don't really want to waddle down the aisle in June," she smiled.

"I think you would be beautiful waddling down the aisle," he laughed and she hit his forearm, "I'm just saying you are always beautiful Brooke, but April sounds perfect, although I would marry you tonight if you wanted."

"I think Haley, Nathan, your mom, my mom, oh let's see about a billion other people might not like that so much," she said, "but for the record I would marry you tonight too."

"See," he smiled, "anything is possible."

* * *

"Something smells good in here," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mama," Jamie said as he ran to Haley, she immediately wrapped him in a hug.

"I missed you buddy," she said kissing his head, Lucas walked from the stove to hug his sister in law, "you too. Now where are my girls?"

"Ouch," Lucas said as he placed his hand over his heart, "that hurts Hales. Brooke is upstairs getting Grace out of the tub. We didn't think you'd be in until later."

"Well, I decided to come home a bit early since Nathan had practice," she said as she sat on the counter near the stove where Lucas was cooking. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean," he asked with a smile.

"You're like a little kid, Luke, I can see it all over your face," she said just as Brooke carried Grace in.

"Hey, baby, there's your mama," Brooke said as she handed Grace to her best friend, Haley wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head before hugging Brooke.

"Ok spill it," Haley said as Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"What," Brooke asked.

"You two are up to something, now spill it," she said in her motherly tone.

"Well," Brooke said with a smile, "we decided to move the wedding up," she looked at Lucas, "to April."

"That's it, huh," Haley asked.

"Well," Lucas smiled glancing at Brooke, "you're kind of, sort of going to be an aunt."

"Shut up," Haley said as they both smiled at her, she immediately hugged them both, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said.

"I can't believe it," Haley smiled, "I have to call Nathan, well actually Luke, you should call your brother."

"I will," Lucas said, he kissed Brooke and took his cell phone into the living room to make the call.

"So when are you due, when is the wedding," Haley asked like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm due August 12, and we haven't set a definite date yet, but the wedding is going to be in April," Brooke said stirring the sauce on the stove.

"Look at you," Haley said as she watched her best friend, "all happy and getting the life you deserve, Brooke. You do deserve this, you and Luke both do."

"Thank you," she said, "you and Nathan have played a big part in my life Haley, and without you guys, I don't know if I would've made it here."

"You would have made it just fine, tigger," Haley said as they hugged, "but I'm glad we got to be here for all of it."

"Me too," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes, "now you do realize that we have a wedding to plan in like two months?"

"You're Brooke Davis…"

"Soon to be Scott," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott," Haley smiled, "anything is possible."

* * *

Brooke had been sitting in the waiting room at her OB office. Her appointment for her first sonogram was today. She was nervous and excited. Lucas was so supposed to be here, but work on the new script he was doing for Julian had come up last minute. She glanced at her phone as the nurse called her name. Still no Lucas she thought as she sighed.

Lucas and Julian had been working together for the past five months on this script, which still kind of freaked Brooke out. Considering she had left Julian at the altar because she was still in love with Lucas. Lucas and Julian seemed to have bonded somehow, at least that was the story Lucas told.

"_Lucas," she pouted as he got out of the bed, "I don't get it why you insist on working with him."_

"_Brooke," he said as he kissed her forehead, "Julian is not a bad guy."_

"_Ok, you do realize what you just said, right?"_

"_Yes, I get the irony of that statement, but Julian and I want the same thing, Brooke," he said as he walked back out of the bathroom, "you to be happy."_

"_I'm so lost right now."_

"_You know when you left to go to New York," he said, "after…"_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Ok, well Julian came by looking for you. When I got to New York and you wouldn't see me, Brooke I was devastated, but then your mother calls me right. And well that in itself was a miracle. So I go meet up with your mom because she is worried about you. Guess who's there."_

"_Julian."_

"_He was there," he smiled at her, "Brooke, he was there trying to help us out. I know it sounds crazy, but that whole dinner that your mom planned, that was Julian's idea. He wanted you to be happy just as much as she did, even if it was with me. So please just try to understand, ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"Ok," Brooke said as she laid on the table with her stomach exposed, "guess he's not coming after all."

"You ready," the doctor asked, Brooke nodded and the doctor turned the machine on.

"Am I too late," Lucas asked as he peaked in the door.

"You're right on time daddy," the doctor said as Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"I told you I'd be here," he said as he sat beside her, "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you," she said as they both looked at the screen in amazement.

"Well," the doctor said in a concerned tone, Brooke and Lucas both looked at each other, "the heartbeat…"

"Oh," Brooke said in a saddened tone, "is something wrong?"

"Only if you think two is too many," the doctor smiled, "see right here, that is both of your babies, Ms Davis, you are having twins."

"Twins," she said as tears immediately started falling, Lucas kissed her head.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Lucas," she asked as she looked up at him, "do you want to know?"

"I think so," he smiled as they both looked at the screen again.

"This one right here," the doctor pointed at the monitor, "this is a boy, and right here, this is also a boy."

"Two boys," Brooke smiled wiping her eyes.

"Two boys and a girl," Lucas smiled at her, "we're going to have two boys and a girl, just like we wanted, Brooke, we've got Sam and now two boys."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis," he smiled as he wiped away a tear from her cheek, "soon to be Scott."


	26. B Scott

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

Brooke sat on the picnic table wrapped in Lucas' arms. Tomorrow was their wedding day and everyone had gotten together at the River Court for a celebration. Time seemed to have past so quickly, she couldn't believe tomorrow was there day.

Seeing Nathan and Haley with their kids, Mouth and Millicent, Skills and Lauren, Chase and Mia, Junk, Fergie and even Peyton, Jake and their kids warmed her heart. She thought about that night they wrote their names here, the night they promised to be friends forever.

"You ok," Lucas asked as he kissed her head.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Uncle Lucas come on," Jamie called out as Skills tried to steal the ball away.

"Go, it's ok," she said as he kissed her again. He pulled himself away and made it over to Jamie, this brought a smile to her face. She immediately put her hand on her stomach and thought about the two boys she was carrying.

"Hey girlie," Peyton said as she sat beside Brooke.

"Hey yourself."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Brooke sighed, "I am scared."

"Scared," Peyton said, "what on earth are you scared of, Brooke, you're marrying Lucas?"

"I'm scared of screwing up, Peyton, what if I am not good at this? At being a wife and mom? What if I screw my kids up? What if…"

"Brooke, you are going to be a rock star," Peyton said as she nudged Brooke, "he loves you," she said as she motioned to Lucas who was now holding Grace on his shoulders, "always has."

"Thank you," Brooke said, Peyton looked a little confused, "you told him, at Mouth's wedding, and…"

"Brooke, I had to tell him," she said, "he loves you and I messed up a lot, and it was the one thing I wanted to fix, you know. I hated seeing him like that and knowing it was my fault…"

"I am grateful to you Peyton, for that I am grateful. I don't think we would be here right now if you hadn't said anything, so thank you."

"You're welcome Brooke Davis."

"Hey," Nathan said as he walked towards them, "can I steal a minute with my soon to be sister in law?"

"Sure thing superstar," Peyton said as she walked towards Jake, Nathan sat next to Brooke.

"So," Brooke said as she smiled at Lucas and Haley goofing around with Jamie and Grace.

"So," he said, "did you ever think we would be here?"

"Back in high school," she laughed, "before junior year, never would have imagined this, how about you?"

"Me married to Haley James, with two kids, nope," he smiled, "you marrying Lucas Scott, not a chance, but I am glad I would have been wrong."

"Are you happy Nathan, I mean the way everything has turned out?"

"Yeah," he said, "Haley and I have been through crap, sure, but I love her and my kids, I wouldn't trade the last eight years of my life for anything. And Luke and I are actually brothers, you know, that alone is something I would never have thought possible."

"I'm scared."

"Brooke, you are going to be an awesome mom, and Lucas loves you, you love him," he said as he wrapped an arm around her, "everything else will work out."

"You do have your own wife," Lucas joked as he walked over to Nathan and Brooke.

"I do," Nathan said as she stood up, "and just think big brother, tomorrow you will have one too."

"If you're lucky," Brooke smiled as Lucas took a seat beside her.

"I feel pretty lucky right now," he said as she leaned against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too."

* * *

Brooke stood in the dining room of Haley's house. She couldn't help but smile as she watched all of her girls getting ready. She was so happy; she was getting ready to marry the love of her life.

"Hey," Sam said as she walked towards Brooke.

"Hey," Brooke smiled as she put her arm around Sam, they were watching as Haley and Peyton were trying to get Grace, Lily and Jenny dressed.

"I'm glad you're happy," Sam said, "Lucas really loves you Brooke, and I know you love him."

"I do," she said.

"It's a little early for I do," Sam laughed, "I love you, both of you," she said as they hugged, "I am so happy that you are getting your dream."

"I love you, Sam, so much, and I am so proud of you, the woman you are becoming. I am so glad that Haley brought you to me," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes. "You know when we found out it was two boys, Lucas told me that we were getting our two boys and a girl, Sam, because we have you too. Lucas cares about you."

"I know," she said, she smiled at Brooke, "I think he's pretty decent. He makes you happy, and I know he's going to be an awesome dad to my little brothers."

"He's here for you too, I know Julian is, but if you ever need Luke, don't doubt that he'll be there, ok."

"Ok," Sam said as Haley walked towards them.

"You need to get dressed missy," Haley said as she hugged Sam.

"I am," Sam said as she made her way to the bedroom where all of the gowns were.

"She's amazing Brooke," Haley said, "She has come a long way thanks to you."

"And you," Brooke said with a smile, "thank you, Haley, for everything you've done for me, for us."

"Hey," she said as they hugged, "you don't have to thank me for anything, Brooke. I love you guys, all of you," she said as she motioned towards Brooke's stomach, "you and Luke are going to be great, I know it."

"I love him," Brooke said as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I love them so much even though I don't know them yet, crazy huh?"

"No," Haley smiled, "not crazy, you sound like a mom, Brooke. Now we need to get you dressed."

"I am going to look hideous, Haley, I can't…"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are going to be beautiful," Haley said, "this day is going to be perfect."

As they made their way to the bedroom Haley couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to be a part of this day. She was truly happy for both of her best friends. She helped Brooke get into her dress and she stood beside Brooke as they looked in to the full length mirror.

"Beautiful," Haley said.

* * *

Lucas stood at the altar with his brother beside him, along with Mouth and Skills. The setting was absolutely breathtaking. Haley and Peyton had helped Brooke put together a masterpiece. Lucas was trying to take it all in as he watched Peyton and Sam make their way towards the altar. He smiled as he glanced at Nathan when Jamie and Lily made their way down the aisle with Grace in her little white dress. He could see the pride coming from Nathan's smile. He hoped he could be as good of a father and husband as his little brother turned out to be. Haley was last before Brooke. She was smiling so brightly, and as she took her place next to Sam everyone stood to welcome the bride.

Brooke took in a deep breath as she knew it was her turn. This was their beach, the same spot where he had told her that he was the guy for her. Where they had sat after winter formal, the night he told her not to go to California with her parents. This was perfect. He was perfect for her.

"You ready," Victoria asked as she held Brooke's hand.

"I am," Brooke smiled. She was ready. Brooke Davis had been waiting for this moment since she was seventeen years old. She was going to marry Lucas Scott. They started walking down the aisle and Brooke's eyes looked everywhere except at Lucas. She knew once she looked into his blue eyes her tears would start. When her eyes met with Karen's she couldn't hold back anymore. Karen had always meant so much to her, now she was going to be her mother in law. She stood with her mother at the altar, still not having connected her eyes with Lucas.

"I love you," Victoria said as she kissed Brooke's cheek, she placed her daughter's hand in Lucas' and kissed his cheek, "take care of my daughter."

"I will," Lucas smiled as Brooke finally looked into his eyes, "you look beautiful Brooke."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls. The start of these two individual lives becoming one." Lucas smiled as he looked at Whitey. He had convinced Whitey to become ordained so that he could marry them. Lucas couldn't imagine anyone else uniting him in marriage to his pretty girl. Of course Whitey obliged, even though he claimed to hate the penguin suit as he called it.

Brooke tried to hold her tears back. This was beautiful, Quinn of course was taking all of the photographs so Brooke knew there would be plenty of pictures to commemorate the day. She loved how Lucas made her heart flutter. She was happy, this is what she had wished for.

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis, take you," she said trying to fight the tears from falling harder, "Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"By the power vested in me," Whitey said, "by the state of North Carolina, it is with great pride that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride."

"I love you," Lucas whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you," she said as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"It is my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott," Whitey said as the crowd erupted with applause. Brooke hugged Haley as she took her flowers, Nathan patting Lucas on the back.

"We did it," Lucas said as they walked down the aisle.

"We did," Brooke said as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"You did good," Haley said as she and Lucas danced.

"I did, didn't I," he smiled as they watched Brooke and Nathan dancing.

"You know this isn't something that I would have ever thought possible before junior year," she said, "me and Nathan and you and Brooke. So, thank you, Lucas."

"Me?"

"If you hadn't joined the team, if I hadn't started tutoring Nathan, I don't know if we would be here now, and that is something I can't imagine, you know."

"I know," he said as his eyes connected with Brooke's.

"And," she said, "you made my best friend my sister in law," Haley smiled as they made their way towards Brooke and Nathan.

"That's a pretty awesome thing," Lucas smiled, "I speak from experience."

"Do you think maybe I could get a dance with my husband," Brooke said as she and Nathan parted.

"I suppose I can share," Haley said as she let go of Lucas and was immediately wrapped in Nathan's arms. Brooke and Lucas watched the couple dance away.

"Say that again," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My husband," Brooke said as she kissed him, "I love you Lucas."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"Scott," she said as she swatted his chest lightly, "I am Brooke Scott now."

"Well I love you Brooke Scott," he said as they kissed.

"I would like to make a toast," Nathan said as he tapped his glass, everyone turned towards him and Haley. "I would like to toast to my brother and his beautiful bride. These two have been through a lot and let me tell you, getting here wasn't easy," Nathan said as everyone chuckled, "I know that you two are for real, that your lives are joined forever, to Luke and Brooke."

"Luke and Brooke," everyone said as glasses started clinking together.

"Ok," Lucas said as everyone turned towards him and Brooke, "I would like to say something. Brooke is my life, my whole world, and I can't imagine my life without her in it. And this day has been perfect because we were able to share it with all of you," Lucas said as he looked around the room, "thank you all for being here to celebrate with us."

"We love you all," Brooke said, "cheers," she said as she clinked her glass against Lucas'. Everyone got back to their dancing as Lucas and Brooke made their way to the head table. They sat beside each other watching everyone.

"Brooke," Millicent said as she sat beside her friend, "I know it's your wedding, but the new issue of the magazine comes out tomorrow, so I need your final approval on the cover."

"I thought we already had everything done," Brooke said confused as Victoria sat beside Lucas.

"Well," Victoria said, "you know what a difficult business partner you have, this issue has to be perfect."

"I'm sure it is fine, mother."

"You tell me," Victoria said as she handed Brooke the board. Brooke wiped her eyes as she looked at it, "we thought a special edition was in order."

"B Scott," Brooke whispered as she looked at it. It was a photo that Quinn had taken at the end of the ceremony, with her and Lucas resting their foreheads against each other, "it's perfect."

"Let's get it to press," Victoria said as she and Millicent left the newlyweds alone.

"I love you," she said as she leaned against Lucas' chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you B Scott."


	27. Forever

**Author's note: I own nothing. Flashbacks will be in italics.**

"You ok," Karen asked as she put her arm around her son's waist.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he kissed the top of his mothers head, "I miss him."

"Me too," she said as they both looked at Keith's headstone, "me too."

"I wish he could be here, you know, to see Lily…"

"And you, married, about to become a father."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed.

"Well, I see him every day," Karen said, "in your sister and in you. Lucas, Keith would be so proud of the man you have become, never doubt that son."

"I know," Lucas said, "so, is Lily liking being here permanently?"

"Well, she misses Charlotte, but she'll get used to it," Karen said as they made their way back to the Mustang, "there's only one Tree Hill."

"And it's home," Lucas said as he smiled. He thought about when he and Keith left for Charlotte to start over, seemed like another lifetime.

"How's Brooke?"

"Good," he smiled, "she feels huge, but I think she's beautiful."

"Just think, you are going to have two beautiful baby boys in a few months."

"I know, grandma," he laughed.

"That has a nice ring to it," Karen smiled.

* * *

"This place is beautiful, Brooke, really," Haley said as she walked in the home with her pregnant best friend.

"I love it," Brooke said with a genuine smile, "Lucas did good."

"So, have you guys started on the nursery yet?"

"Yeah, actually, Lucas has and he's going to try and get the guys to help him finish it up," she said as they made their way to the kitchen, "how are you holding up?"

"Good," Haley said as she placed her hand on her stomach, "season will be over soon and Nathan will be home all the time, the next few weeks are going to be tough."

"What's Jamie think," Brooke asked.

"He is hoping for a brother," Haley said, "but Grace wants a sister."

"I am so excited for you guys, another little one," Brooke said.

"Yes, and with your two," Haley smiled, "we will have our hands full."

"I can't believe its June already," Brooke said as she placed her hands on her stomach, "only a few more weeks to go for me, but seven months for you."

"You ready for this," Haley laughed, Brooke shook head, she was ready to share this with Lucas, "have you two thought up names yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Lucas said as he walked in, "we have."

"Hey," Brooke said as Lucas wrapped his arms around her, he was followed by Nathan, Mouth, Skills and Jake, "boys."

"Brooke," Nathan said as he hugged Haley.

"So," Haley said.

"You're just going to have to wait until they're born Hales, sorry," Lucas smirked, "we're not telling anyone until they are born."

"Really, Luke?"

"He's right," Brooke said as everyone chuckled.

* * *

"So," Lucas said as he tossed his brother the ball, "you ready for the big game, or games?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "we're in Charlotte the first two, so at least everyone can be there. It's going to suck not having Haley in L.A. when we go there."

"Yeah, well at least Jamie and I will be there," Lucas said.

"You don't have to do that, Luke," Nathan said as the duo sat on the bleachers together, "I know Brooke probably wants you here."

"Nathan, you're my brother, man, and it's the NBA finals," Lucas said, "Jamie is so excited to get to go, and truth be told, I am too. Getting to see you play in the finals, this is what it's all about."

"Thanks, Luke, that means a lot," Nathan said.

"You two are getting soft in your old age," Haley said as she and Brooked walked towards their husbands, followed by everyone else.

"What is this," Nathan asked as his wife hugged him.

"It's for you," she said, "we all wanted to get together to wish you well before you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "I love you, always and forever."

"Always and forever," she whispered as they kissed.

"You remember that night you got beat by Luke," Skills laughed, "man that was so long ago, now you're mister big time NBA finals."

"Nathan Scott, league MVP," Jake said.

"You did good, buddy," Peyton said as she hugged Nathan, followed by Brooke.

"You did really good," Brooke said as she hugged him, "Uncle Nathan."

"Thanks," Nathan said, "it means a lot to have all of you guys here, it really does, because I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't have what I have," he said wrapping his arms around Haley, "without all of you. It's been a bumpy road, but we all made it."

"So you ready to get beat again," Lucas said as he took the ball from Mouth, "little brother?"

"It's on," Nathan laughed, "are you ready to do this?"

"I could do this forever little brother," Lucas smiled.

"So, it's funny how this turned out," Peyton said as she sat beside Haley and Brooke as they watched the boys, "all those years ago, we were all against each other, now look at us."

"Can't imagine my life without you guys," Haley said as she wrapped an arm around each one of them.

"Me either," Brooke smiled.

"You remember that night on our way back and we picked Luke and Nathan up," Peyton asked as all three girls laughed remembering that night, "I never would've imagined how things would turn out."

"I don't think any of us could've that night," Brooke said.

"Well, personally, I always liked you and Lucas," Haley said, "no offense, Peyton."

"None taken."

"You two were good together," Haley said as she leaned her head against Brooke's shoulder, "and Mr. Jagielski was always good for you P. Sawyer."

"Look at us," Brooke said with a smile, "we're adults, with families, and careers."

"And we're still friends, after everything," Peyton said, "I want it to be like this in ten more years."

"Me too," Haley said.

"I could do this forever," Brooke said as Lucas turned towards her and smiled, "forever."

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch in Haley's living room. It was late and she didn't want to drive home alone, to an empty house. Haley was beaming as she talked to Nathan. Hey had just won game seven and were NBA champions. He was in L.A. as were Lucas, Jamie, Mouth and Skills.

"Hello," she said as she opened her cell phone.

"I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too, Lucas," she said as she rested her head on the arm of the couch, Haley had taken Grace upstairs to bed, "how's Jamie?"

"Bouncing off the walls," Lucas laughed, "how are you?"

"Ok, I just miss you," she sighed.

"Well we leave here at ten thirty, and we land there at six tomorrow, or today," he laughed, "I miss you too, Brooke."

"I love you," she said she could hear Jamie in the background talking, "he's pretty wound up, huh?"

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly," Lucas said, "but it was pretty awesome watching Nathan like that, I mean it was fast and exciting, I am so proud of him."

"Me too," she said.

"Hey," he said, hearing something in her voice, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," she sighed, "I think I am going to stay here with Haley tonight, I don't want to drive home alone, to the big empty house."

"I love you, and I will be home in the morning, probably before you even wake up."

"I know, I love you too," she said as she sighed again.

"Are you sure you're ok, Brooke," he was concerned.

"My back has been bothering me all night, but I'm ok, Lucas, don't worry," she said as Haley made her way back to the living room, "but it's not too bad."

"Well, I am going to let you get some rest, ok," he said, "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too Lucas, bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"You ok," Haley asked as she sat beside her.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "I'm ok."

"They'll be home before you know it," Haley said as Brooke leaned against her.

"I hope so," Brooke whispered as she placed her hands over her stomach.

"You know, I could live like this forever," Haley said, "right now it feels like we have everything, you know? Like we have all reached our dreams and we have these amazing lives, I want it forever. This is the kind of life I wished for."

* * *

By the time Lucas had made it home, Brooke had already left Haley's. He was sure something was off, he could hear it in her voice. He made his way in their bedroom and found her sleeping in their bed. It was a little after eight, and her knew she was exhausted so he was going to let her sleep. He crawled in the bed beside her, she immediately curled into him.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you too," he said, "you ok Brooke?"

"My back is just hurting a little, I couldn't get comfortable at Haley's so I came home," she said.

"You feeling better now?"

"Perfect," she said as she kissed him, "you're home." He held her close to him, he had only been in L.A. for four days, but it had felt like forever. He could tell Brooke had fallen back to sleep and soon he was asleep as well.

"What time is it," he asked as he felt her sit up immediately.

"Three thirty," she said as she grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong," he asked as he sat up, "Brooke?"

"I think my water broke," she said in a panicked voice, "Luke it's too soon, I still have five weeks to go."

"It's going to be fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Brooke was sleeping, she looked so peaceful. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe that they were finally parents. There twin sons were a mere five hours old, but they were parents. It was after two a.m. so they were alone in the hospital room. Lucas couldn't sleep, he didn't really like hospitals. He loved watching his wife sleep. He laid in the bed with her head on his chest and this is what he had wished for, this was his dream come true.

Lucas was awakened by the sound of one of his sons crying. Brooke was holding the baby in her arms trying to calm him as she prepared his bottle. Lucas immediately smiled as he heard her talking to their son.

"Do you need some help," he asked.

"We're good," she said as she began feeding the baby.

"What time is it," he asked as he stood up and walked towards where Brooke was sitting with the baby.

"After eleven," she said, "we thought we'd let daddy sleep, didn't we," she said in a baby like voice.

"They're amazing," Lucas said as he looked into the bassinet that his other son was sleeping in, "you're amazing," he said as he kissed her head.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Lucas Scott."

"Knock knock," Haley said as she peaked her head in, "you guys up for visitors?"

"Get in here," Brooke said as Haley opened the door, following was Jamie and Nathan carrying Grace.

"Oh, Nathan, look at them," Haley gushed as she looked at the sleeping baby, "they are so sweet."

"For not being identical they look a lot alike," Nathan laughed.

"Can I hold him Aunt Brooke?"

"Sure Jimmy Jam," Brooke said, "since this little piggy is eating why don't you ask Uncle Luke to help you?"

"Please," Jamie pleaded as he looked up at Lucas.

"Ok," Lucas said as he picked the sleeping baby up, "be very careful, and hold his head ok," Lucas said as Jamie put his arms out to hold the tiny baby.

"He's really small," Jamie said as Lucas placed the baby in his arms.

"You were that small once too," Nathan chuckled, "so was your sister, and the new baby will be too."

"What's his name," Jamie asked as he took in the sight of his baby cousin.

"His name," Brooke said as she smiled at Lucas, "is Davis."

"Davis," Jamie said as he kissed the baby's forehead, "I like it."

"Well, I'm sure Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are glad to have your approval," Haley giggled as she sat beside Brooke. Nathan and Grace sat on the arm of the small couch.

"Davis Nathan Scott," Brooke said as she looked up to Nathan, who smiled proudly that his nephew had been named after him, "we wanted to go in the same direction you did when you named Jamie."

"What about this little guy," Haley asked as she touched the forehead of the baby Brooke was holding.

"This little one is Hayden Keith Scott," Brooke said kissing his head, "would you like to hold him Haley?"

"I would love to," Haley said as she took the infant from Brooke. Brooke stood and walked towards Lucas, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Brooke Scott," he whispered in her ear, "this is what I wished for."

"I could be like this forever, Lucas," she said, "with you, our family, all of it, forever."

"Forever," he whispered as he held Brooke in his arms.


End file.
